Nuevo Inazuma Eleven Go
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Tenma y los demás se casaron y tuvieron hijos. Ahora es el deber de ellos ayudar al fútbol - No se aceptan más Oc's, lo siento- (Los hijos tiene que ser... voy a poner un ejemplo: de Cintia y Shindou. Tiene que ser hijos de los del Inazuma Eleven Go no los del Inazuma Eleven. Gracias por su atención.)(El otro era solo para los Oc's :) )
1. Chapter 1

**Wola, digo hola a todos los presentes que estan leyendo el fic,**

**este es el primer capitulo de New Inazuma Eleven Go, viva! He hecho el primer cap.**

**Bueno, no se como me habrá salido así que, decidmelo vosotros, creo que es **

**lo mejor.**

**Disclaimer:_ Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Leven 5._**

**El capitulo: **

_Todos... nacemos... con un vínculo... especial... que... cada uno... tiene..._

_algunos... tienen ese... vínculo... tan fuerte... que... tienen... un..._

_hilo rojo..._

Era por la mañana, todos los chicos y chicas se dirigían a la Secundaria Raimon.

Era el primer día de clases. Los de segundo y tercero estaban ansiosos de ver de nuevo

a sus amigos y los de primero estaban un poco nerviosos.

Por las calles una chica de pelo largo y liso de color azul oscuro, ojos ámbar y puntas debajo

de los ojos corría junto a tres chicas más. Una de las chicas tenía el pelo rubio, largo y liso con mechas rojas y ojos verde esmeralda y la otra de pelo azul metalizado lacio, piel clara, ojos color zafiro opaco y su pelo lacio le llega a los codos y con algunas ondas.

Las tres chicas corrían alegremente, querían llegar a la Secundaria.

…...

En una de las aulas de tercero dos chicos miraban por la ventana.

-Nee, Rensuke.- llamó uno de pelo como el del mayor de los Tsurugi y ojos color café oscuro.

Estaba apoyado sobre su mano.- ¿Hoy es cuando viene Hikari no?- pregunto este.

-Hai.- contestó Rensuke. Él tenía el pelo de color verde con mechas azules y rubias, ojos color

azul metalizado, puntitas debajo de los ojos y una patilla que le salia del lado izquierdo.

Me alegra que todos los Tsurugi estemos aquí- sonrió Yue.

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos?- pregunto una voz femenina. Los dos se giraron y pudieron ver a una chica de cabello rubio con mechas turquesas al frente, que le llegaba hasta los hombros con un pequeño flequillo que peina tras su oreja derecha, ojos verdes y piel como la de las muñecas de porcelana y al lado de ella había otra chica. Esta era de cabello rubio liso con leves rizos en las puntas hasta media espalda con mechas de color turquesa y un flequillo ondulado que levemente cubruría su ojos izquierdo si no lo peinara tras su oreja con un prendedor en forma de mariposa. Sus ojos son verdes.

-Hola Mayu, Mio- saludaron los dos.

-Hablábamos de los nuevos estudiantes.- contestó el peli-verde. Ellas solo sonrieron.

-¿Nuevos estudiantes, eh?- repitió una chica de pelo largo y liso de color azul cielo, ojos turquesa con puntitas debajo de los ojos, patillas y el flequillo hacia el lado derecho.

…...

Los de primero se dirigían al salón de actos para que diera inicio el discurso.

Cuando acabó el discurso cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase.

…...

En segundo se estaban presentando de nuevo, porque, había llegado un nuevo profesor.

-Nanasuke Yukiko, un placer.- dijo una chica de pelo castaño claro con mechas grises al final de su cabello, completamente liso, ojos azules y tez muy blanca.

-Nanasuke Gin- ella tenía el pelo gris con mechas café al final del cabello, medio ondulado,

ojos café oscuros, tez blanca y dos mechones que sobresalen de su cabello de color rojo.

-Minamisawa Yamiko, encantada.- ella tenía el cabello violeta oscuro, ojos azules y piel morena.

-Kirino Mutsuki- se presentó un chico. Su cabello era rubio liso y corto, con mechitas turquesas, de piel bronceada tirando para blanca y ojos verdes.

-Kirino Itsuki.- este era igual que el chico anterior pero sus mechas eran más gruesas.

-Namikawa Minato, encantado.- saludo con una sonrisa un chico de pelo color azul metalizado y desordenado, ojos negros y piel vainilla.

-Fey May-saludó una chica de pelo verde-agua recogido en una coleta que le llega hasta los hombros.

-Naoki Kirara- se presento una chica de pelo color morado hasta las caderas, ojos rojos y piel bronceada.

-Tsurugi Ichiro- se presento un chico de pelo azul con mechas verdes en el flequillo y mechas rubias como su madre y en el pelo tiene un mechón rebelde. Ojos ámbar.

…...

Los de primero, era distinto, ellos si se tenían que presentar, porque, era el primer

día de clases para ellos en la Secundaria.

-Tsurugi Hikari, un placer conocer a todos.- dijo una chica sonriendo. Esta era de pelo largo y liso de color azul oscuro, ojos ámbar y puntas debajo de los ojos .

-Shindou Rose- esta era de pelo rubio, largo y liso con mechas rojas y ojos verde esmeralda.

-Matsukaze Hayate- contestó un chico de pelo corto con dos remolinos en forma de caracol

en la parte de arriba del pelo y ojos verdes.

-Matsukaze Aiko- se presentó una chica de pelo castaño casi rubio hasta las caderas, ojos grises y piel rosada.

-Namikawa Mariko- sonrió una chica de pelo azul metalizado lacio, piel clara, ojos color zafiro opaco , su pelo lacio le llega a los codos y con algunas ondas.

-Azuya Yayoi.- se presentó una chica de pelo hasta los hombros de color verde esmeralda, ojos

negros y piel rosacea.

-Azuya Nao.- se presentó un chico de pelo corto de color verde esmeralda, ojos negros y piel rosacea.

-Kariya Yumi- una chica de pelo azul-verdoso hasta las caderas,ojos verde esmeralda,piel morena,delgada,tiene puntillas negras debajo de los ojos.

-Kageyama Ayane- dijo una chica de cabello lila hasta las rodillas con mechas azul cielo, ojos rojos y piel clara.

-Kageyama Ayano.- contesto un chico de cabello azul cielo con mechas lilas hasta los hombros, ojos azules y piel clara.

-Yukimura Nia.- se presento una chica de cabello azul oscuro como el de Yukimura largo y liso y ojos cafés claros.

…...

Las clases concluyeron y los alumnos y alumnas se marchaban a sus casa menos algunos.

Los de primer curso, andaban por la Secundaria para conocerla mejor.

-¡Rose!- llamó Hikari a la rubia.

-Hikari, ¿que pasa?- preguntó la otra.

-¿Que tal si vamos al club de fútbol?- propuso la peli-azul.

-Hai, es buena idea.

-¿Club de fútbol?- repitió una voz detrás de las chicas. Ella se voltearon para ver quien era.

Allí estaba plantada Yumi, pensativa mientras miraba el cielo. Las otras se quedaron mirando.- ¿Os puedo acompañar? A mí también me gusta el fútbol.- sonrió.

-Claro, ven con nosotras.- le contestó la peli-azul.

…...

Los del equipo de fútbol estaban muy pensativos. Los antiguos miembros se habían graduado y las gerentes se marcharon también. Les faltaba personal en el equipo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Ichiro a los demás miembros.

-No lo se... ¿tu que piensas Rensuke?- preguntó Minato al peli-verde.

-No tengo ni ide...- pero no pudo acabar porque una chica se tiró encima de él.

-¡Nii-san!- exclamó la chica. A los demás le salieron gotas en la cabeza.

-¡Hikari!¡Quitate!- dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de la chica.

-Vaya, os queda muy bien el uniforme chicas.- contestó Yue provocando ciertos sonrojos en las chicas. Era verdad, el uniforme les quedaba muy bien, pero este había cambiado en

los últimos 11 años. Ahora las chicas que estaban en primer curso tenían el lazo y la falda de color violeta, las de segundo de color naranja y las de tercero de color rojo. Y el de los chicos, no cambió nada en absoluto, era exactamente igual.

-¿Que hacéis?- pregunto Hayate saliendo de la nada.

-¿Y tu de donde has salido?- pregunto Kira señalando al chico.

-Eso es lo de menos.- contestó.- ¿Necesitais personas para unirse al club de fútbol?

-Hai- asintió Rensuke.

-¿Nos podemos unir?- pregunto Hayate.

-¿Como que unir, es que hay más?- pregunto Rose mirandolo.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Hayate mirando hacia arriba.

Entonces todos miraron a los que estaban hay arriba y hay había varios chicos y chicas.

Eran Yukiko, Gin, Yamiko, Aiko, Mariko, Yayoi, Nao, Nia, Ayane y Ayano.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a 10 personas ahí arriba que se querían unir al club de fútbol.

Además, Yumi, Hikari y Hayate también se iban a unir y con eso sumaban 13 personas que se querían unir al club de fútbol.

-Como nos falta personal, mañana venid y nos decid.- contestó Mio.

-Hai.

…...

Fuera de la Secundaria, varias personas, esperaban. Se ve que eran los padres de los niños.

-Que recuerdos me da esto...- dijo nostálgica una mujer de cabello largo y liso de color verde con mechas rubias y ojos azul metalizado.

-Sí, tienes razón, Lidia.- le contestó una chica de cabello azul cielo, largo hasta las caderas. Su ojo derecho era rojo y el izquierdo azul.

-¿Cuanto tardaran en llegar los chicos?- preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda y liso, tez aperlada y ojos cafés oscuros.

-No lo se, pero tiene que salir dentro de poco.- le contestó una chica de cabello rubio largo y liso con mechas de color verde y rosas y ojos azul cielo.

Los padres de los niños se quedaron esperando a que sus ''pequeños'' salieran.

Cuando salieron cada uno se fue con sus respectivas familias.

Hikari, Ichiro y Rensuke se fueron con Lidia y Tsurugi.

Yue con Yuuichi y una mujer de estatura media bien desarrollada, de piel clara, cabello café-cobrizo escalonado en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos café, un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de estrella pequeña al final del ojo.

Rose y Kira (la peli-azul cielo de antes) con Shindou y Cintia. Aunque Kira no era hija de ellos, era la hermana pequeña de Cintia.

Gin y Yukiko con Ichino y Ale.

Mio, Mayu, Mutsuki e Itsuki se fueron con Kirino y una mujer de cabello largo hasta un poco mas abajo de las caderas rizado y un flequillo que levemente cubriria su ojo izquierdo si no lo peinara tras su oreja con un prendedor de mariposa.

Yamiko con Minamisawa y una mujer de cabello largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules y piel morena.

Hayate y Aiko con Tenma y una mujer de pelo castaño casi rubio, ojos verdes, alta y delgada.

Mariko y Minato se fueron con Namikawa y una mujer de cabello ondulado hasta los hombros con un fleco y ojos de un color brillante.

Ayane y Ayano con Hikaru y Hatsumi.

Nia se fue con Yukimura, una mujer de cabello negro y liso hasta la cintura y ojos cafés claros, dos niños que eran gemelos, ello tenían el cabello negro como el de su madre, la diferencia era que uno tenía los ojos como los de Yukimura y el otro como los de su madre y una niña que tenía unos 4 años que era el clon de Yukimura, pero claro, esta era niña.

May se fue con Fey y una mujer de cabello largo y liso castaño claro, ojos marrón, tez color vainilla y unos grandes pechos.

Kirara, Nao y Yayoi se fueron solos. Ellos eran primos, pero eran huérfanos, pero, antes de morir

los padres de los Azuya, les dejaron una casa para que pudieran vivir.

**Ya he acabado el primer cap, he tardado un poco pero no pasa nada y Normavanesa2000 no te preocupes que tu hija sale pero será cuando aparezcas tu, porque te haré la entrenadora del equipo de fútbol. :) . Y el personaje Matthew al final se ha quedado con Kirino. Todavía estoy pensando en quienes serán las dos asesoras pero eso**

**es algo que Irene y yo tenemos que pensar, estamos decidiéndonos entre 7 personas**

**y no somos ni Irene ni yo, porque ella y yo ya lo somos. En total tiene que haber 4 asesoras. Nos estamos decidiendo entre estas 7:**

**-Kageyama Hatsumi**

**-Yukimura Valen**

**-Kariya Clara**

**-Tsurugi Alejandra**

**-Minamisawa Shion**

**-Kirino Matthew**

**-Mamikawa Eimi**

**Votad para ver quienes son las dos asesoras.**

**Bueno, aquí las preguntas.**

**¿Os ha gustado el primer capitulo del fic?**

**¿Ha aparecido alguno de vuestros Oc's?**

**¿Que pasará en el próximo capitulo?**

**Bueno, esas han sido las preguntas y ya tenemos varias parejas formadas. Son las siguientes:**

***Hayate x Hikari**

***Itsuki x Rose**

***Ichiro x Nia**

***Rensuke x Yumi**

***Yukiko x Minato**

***Yayoix Ayane**

***Ayano x Aiko**

***Kazuo x Kirara**

**Y los demás lo estamos pensando y también serán puestos con Oc's.**

**Además. Por dejadme vuestro Oc os voy hacer un dibujo digital de vuestros Oc's.**

**Y los subiré al Deviantart. Nuestro Deviantart se llama Melire2 al igual que el fanfiction.**

**Bueno, minna, como necesito Oc's masculinos me los vais mandando por MP y yo les voy poniendo la pareja y cuando estén todas las parejas, ya no admito más Oc's. Los datos son los mismos que habéis rellenado descontando el de los adultos.**

**No se cuantos capitulos tendrá el fic así que votad:**

***entre 40 y 50**

***entre 50 y 60**

**Vosotros votad y ya veremos que pasa.**

**Bueno, me he enrollado mucho, pero, es lo que tenía que decir ah y otra cosa, jeje que se**

**me olvidada, lo del Mixi Max lo haremos Irene y yo. Ahora**

**si, sayonara, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Melanie: Irene¿ crees que me he enrollado demasiado?**

**Irene: Sí, mucho... ¬¬**

**Melanie: T_T **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wiiiii- corriendo como un chibi- he vuelto! Os traigo el capitulo 2 de este fic,**

**espero que os guste y no se cuanto de largo me saldrá.**

**Pero espero que os guste y... Yuko-96 ya tengo hecho a tu Oc bebé, pero no te preocupes que en algún capítulo de este fic saldrá tu parto. Y hay una sorpresa para el Oc Hatsumi jeje**

**Disclaimer: _Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Leven 5_**

**Aclaraciones: _cursiva _pensamientos o flashback.**

**Capitulo:**

Era de noche y, el primer día en la Secundaria Raimon fue normal. Todos estaban muy contentos de volver a verse.

En casa de los Yukimura, Nia, Luca y Marco cenaban porque, se tuvieron que bañar mientras

Valen, Yukimura y Hikari cenaban.

La comida era: croquetas, arroz con curry y gambas fritas.

Marco y Luca se peleaban por coger el trozo de croqueta más grande mientras, Nia se reía por lo bajo.

Ya acabados de cenar recogieron las cosas y Nia, se fue a su habitación.

En la habitación ella se cambió de ropa. Cuando hizo eso abrió la ventana y subió al terrado de la casa. Pensaba en como sería el día de mañana, que aunque fuera sábado, irían a la playa todos juntos. Los Tsurugi, los Shindou, los Kageyama... todos. Pero iban porque sus hijos

habían empezado la Secundaria o la continuaban.

…...

El mar era precioso, esa brisa, esas olas... era un día perfecto para ir a la playa.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Hana (la mujer de Fey).

-¡Vamos a buscar un sitio!- dijo Kariya, con la mano alzada y el puño cerrado.

-Pero si hay mucho sitio... no hay casi nadie...- le contestó Cintia al peli-azul-verdoso.

-Venga, a elegir un sitio y poner nuestras cosas.- Valen cogiendo la mano de Yukimura.

Ya todos puestos en su sitio se quitaron la ropa.

Lidia llevaba un bikini de color rosa claro con corazones. Cintia llevaba un bikini amarillo con estampados de flores de varios colores. Clara uno también de color amarillo pero por detrás ponia ''I Love''. Hana un bikini de color rosa. Alejandra un trikini negro que se une al centro del escote del busto uniendo las tres piezas (la parte de abajo y las dos de arriba) con un anillo dorado. por la espalda parece un bikini normal. (la tira que atraviesa la espalda y el cuello y la parte de abajo).

Hatsumi llevaba un vestido de playa, porque, ella estaba embarazada y solo quedaba menos de 1 semana para que naciera el niño o niña. Valen tenía uno rojo con estrellas blancas. Ale un traje de baño completo, que parece vestido de color rey. Aliya tenía uno de color rosa con rayas blancas. Shion un bikini de color indigo. Matthew uno de color lila que se amarra por el cuello y por los dos lados de las caderas. Eimi tenía uno color Onix. Los hombres tenía un bañador si no era rojo, era naranja, verde, amarillo, azul o negro. Y los chicos y las chicas... no tenía tanto misterio, llevaban el bañador de la Secundaria. Las chicas de 13 años lo llevaban violeta , las de 14 de color naranja, y las de 15 uno rojo (incluyendo a Mio y Mayu) y los chicos lo llevaban azul oscuro (incluyendo a Mutsuki e Itsuki) Marco y Luca llevaban uno bañador de color gris y Hikari, la pequeña, un bañador de color rosa claro.

Todos se divertían. Los más pequeños hacían castillos de arena. Los adultos tomaban el

sol o se bañaban y Hatsumi, leía un libro por culpa de su embarazo.

Y los jovenes también tomaban el sol o se bañaban.

-Hey, Hikari- dijo Hayate captando la atención de la peli-azul.

-¿Nani?- preguntó.

-B-Bueno yo...- decía nervioso. Ella lo estaba mirando.

-¡Hayate, Hikari!- gritó Kirara.- ¡Cuidado!- los dos nombrados se giraron y pudieron ver

una gran ola que estaba casi encima de ellos.

-¡Ahhh!- gritaron los dos.

Llegaron a la orilla, pero había un detalle, Hayate se quedó encima de Hikari provocando

un sonrojo en ella.

-G-Gommen.- se disculpó el ojiverde.

-Oye, vosotros.- llamó su atención Rose.-¿Que se supone que haceis?

-Nada.

-¿Y porque no te bajas de encima de Hikari?- pregunto Ayane.

-Eso, eso- asintió Rose. Hayate se quitó de encima de Hikari y ayudó a esta a levantarse.

-Minamisawa, ¿te vienes?- preguntó Eimi al peli-violeta.

-Ah donde...- dijo de mala gana.

-A jugar al volley.- concluyó Namikawa.- Hasta Tsurugi va a jugar.

-Que remedio...- suspiro el peli-violeta

Los adultos se colocaron en posición había dos equipos el de las mujeres y el de los hombres.

-Esto sera pan comido.- dijo Tsurugi.

-Eso te crees tu.- le señalo su hermana (Cintia).

El partido de volley comenzó con el saque de los hombres. Sacó Kirino y el balón fue directo hacia

Aliya. Esta le dio un golpe muy fuerte y el balón cayo en el otro campo. Los hombres se quedaron

con la boca abierta. NO se esperaban que Aliya tuviera tanta fuerza.

Volvieron a sacar los hombres, pero esta vez fue Tsurugi. Este sacó muy fuerte.

Lidia, se tiró a la arena y paró el tiro de su marido, luego Alejandra le dio para que fuera hacia

arriba y Valen saltó y le di. Ya iban 2 a 0. Volvieron a sacar los hombres, sacó Tenma. El baló iba a caer al suelo, pero, Shion, le dio a tiempo. Esta se lo pasó a Matthew ,y Matthew a Hana. Volvieron a marcar.

El tiempo pasó y al final ganaron las chicas. Quedaron 10 a 1. Un punto que marcó Kariya.

-Ja, ahora quienes son los perdedores ¿eh?- contestó Clara de mala gana.

Los hombres estaban en la esquina de la depresión haciendo circulitos.

Entonces al rato pudieron oír a Hatsumi. Todos se giraron, hasta los más pequeños.

-Cariño, ¿que te pasa?- preguntó Hikaru agarrando la mano de su mujer.

-El bebé viene- pudo decir ella. Todos se quedaron con cara de pokerface.

-¡QUE BIENE EL BEBÉ!- gritaron todos.

…...

-¡Mamá, calmate, todo va a salir bien!- le decía Ayano a su madre.

-El que no esta calmado eres tu hijo.

-Hatsumi, no te preocupes.- le decía Yuuichi.

-Gracias, minna.

-La llevaremos a la sala de partos.- dijo Gouenji. Si el se había hecho doctor como quería su padre.

Los demás asintieron.

Pasaron ya dos horas desde que Hatsumi entró en la sala de partos, y, los demás esperaban

la noticia.

Gouenji salió de la sala.

-Enhorabuena.- dijo.- Son dos niñas muy sanas.

-¿D-Dos n-niñas?- repitió.

-Que bien, Hikaru.- le dijo Shion.

-Te felicito.- le sonrió Clara al peli-morado.

-¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Ayane.

-Hai.

Todos entraron en la sala de partos y, pudieron ver a Hatsumi con dos pequeñas niñas a

los lados envueltas en mantas. Las dos tenían el cabello de la misma forma que el de Hikaru

y del mismo color. Las niñas abrieron los ojos y las dos lo tenían del mismo color el derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul.

Hikaru y los demás se quedaron pensando que como iban a distinguir a las niñas.

-Esta es Kokoro- dijo la peli azul celeste señalando a la niña del lado izquierdo.- Y esta es Kikyo.- señalando a la de la derecha.

-¿ Y como las vamos a distinguir mamá?- preguntaron los mellizos.

-Es muy fácil.- sonrió ella.- Mira.- señalando a Kikyo.- Ella tiene pequeñas puntas debajo

de los ojos.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó Ayano.

Todos miraban feliz a la familia Hikaru, ese era un día que no podrían olvidar. El día anterior fue el primer día de clases y hoy, fue el parto de Hatsumi, nada podía ser peor.

…...

Nao estaba en el cuartel del Dorado. Hablando con un hombre.

-Nao, ya sabes lo que hacer.- le dijo el hombre.

-Hai, destruir al Raimon.- contestó.

El hombre embozó una sonrisa.

**._. no os ha gustado!- rodando por el suelo y llorando- no os ha gustado! T_T**

**Bueno, no dramatizaré tanto jeje, espero que te haya gustado el regalo, al final son dos niñas preciosas que dibujaré cuando pueda. Porque ayer me dediqué a hacer a Kichiro, el hijo**

**de Hana y Fey :) se que no os ha gustado nada, es horrible, pero es que se me ocurrió escribirlo porque soñé con eso. Es verdad y Nao era muy guapo XD **

**^.^ Tenía dudas con el nombre del Mixi Max y le pedí consejo a Miche Kirkland y me dijo que se llamara así: Mixi Max: Finally Combination. Y a mi me ha gustado el nombre ^.^**

**y Haruhi-nya, según tu hermano el ya es tío de cuatros preciosos niños y cuñado de Kirino XD me lo dijo por MP jeje. Se que me ha quedado corto pero es que estoy sin ideas**

**y no se me ocurre que poner. Si vosotros me diérais alguna os lo agradecería, aunque fuera pequeña. Y además como en clase de inglés me aburría me dediqué a dibujar **

**a la hija de Hayate y Hikari ^.^ se llama Matsukaze Akahitoha ^.^ si eso le haré una**

**foto y la subiré al Deviantart y yo todavía espero que me dejéis comentarios en el Deviantart T_T T_T T_T **

**Las preguntas:**

**¿Os ha gustado el cap?**

**¿Que parte os ha gustado más de cuando estan en la playa?**

**¿Que parte os ha gustado mas de cuando estan en el hospital?**

**¿Os han gustado los nombres de las nuevas hijas gemelas de Hikaru?**

**¿Que pasará en el próximo cap?**

**¿Porque Nao esta de parte del Dorado?**

**Minna os espero en el próximo cap, he intentaré hacerlo más largo. Sayonara.**

**PD: Fey Kichiro me ha quedado muy mono ^.^**

**PD2: Gin y Yukiko ya estan dibujadas, estan en el Deviantart. :3**

**PD3: normavanessa2000, tu y tu personaje salen en el próximo cap ^.^ al igual que**

**los demás chicos. ^.^**

**PD4: me gusta mucho hacer estas caras XD: ^.^**

**PD5: Ya tengo en el Deviantart a Yumiko, la hija de Minamisawa y Shion. ^.^**

** PD6: quiero que me dejeis comentarios en el Deviantart x-( **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wenas :3 aquí el cap 3 del fic que será dividivo en 3 partes y la última es corta XD**

**Se dividira en a, b y c :3 porke no se me ocurría una cosa mejor jeje.**

**Las asesoras son al final estas: Kariya Clara y Kirino Matthew, enhorabuena a las dos ^.^**

**Y mi tuvo un fallo... no era Yayoi x Ayane, porque Yayoi es una chica... era Nao x Ayane jeje.**

**Y saldrá la idea de dango-di, gracias por darmela ^.^**

**Espero que os guste:**

**Disclaimer:_ Inazuma Eleven Go NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Leven 5_**

**Capitulo:**

**a.**

Hoy, era el segundo día de Secundaria. Los del Raimon tenían el entrenamiento de la mañana

y, esperaban a que viniera el nuevo entrenador o entrenadora. Hayate y los demás ya se habían unido al equipo. Justo en el momento un balón

llego hasta donde estaba Rensuke haciendo que este cayera a suelo. Cuando miraron

hacia arriba se encontraron con una chica cabello naranja hasta las caderas, tez blanca y ojos del

color de las lágrimas. Llevaba el uniforme de color naranja, por lo cual, estaba en segundo grado.

Detrás de ella apareció una mujer de cabello negro hasta las rodillas, tez muy blanca y ojos del color de las lágrimas.

-Yo soy la nueva entrenadora.- respondió la peli-negra.

-¿La entrenadora?- repitieron los demás.

-Hai.- asintió ella.

-¿Has sido tu la que ha lanzado el balón?- pregunto Mutsuki.

-No, fue Airi.- dijo la peli-negra señalando a su hija.

Las dos que estaban arriba bajaron al campo de fútbol.

-Bueno, me presento, yo soy Amemiya Yuzuki y ella es mi hija Amemiya Airi y a partir de ahora sera una de las defensas del equipo del Raimon.

-Encantada.- saludó ella.

-Os vais a presentar y me vais a decir que es lo que sois, empezando por ti- señalando al peli-verde.

-Soy Tsurugi Rensuke, el capitán del equipo, delantero.

-Tsurugi Yue, delantero.

-Tsurugi Hikari, centrocampista.

-Tsurugi Ichiro, delantero.

-Tsurugi Kira, delantera.

-Nanasuke Yukiko, defensa o delantera.

-Nanasuke Gin, centrocampista.

-Matsukaze Hayate, cualquier posición.

-Matsukaze Aiko, manager.

-Minamisawa Yamiko, delantera y defensa.

-Kirino Mayu, manager.

-Kirino Mio, delantera, defensa y centrocampista.

-Kirino Mutsuki, defensa.

-Kirino Itsuki, centrocampista y delantero.

-Namikawa Mariko, delantera.

-Namikawa Minato, delantero.

-Kageyama Ayane, manager.

-Kageyama Ayano, defensa o portero.

-Yukimura Nia, delantera y portera.

-Shindou Rose, centrocampista.

-Azuya Yayoi, manager.

-Azuya Nao, defensa.

-Fey May, defensa.

-Naoki Kirara, manager y centrocampista.

Todos los que estaban allí dijeron lo que era.

-Ano... etto...- se pudo escuchar una voz femenina. Todos se voltearon a ver quien era.

Era una chica de estatura media, piel morenita, cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, liso hasta los hombros, y el resto algo ondulado, de color castaño oscuro, y ojos grandes color gris metalizado.

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunto la entrenadora.

-Quería unirme al club de fútbol, si no es molestia...- pudo decir la ojigris metalizado.

-Por supuesto, cuantos más mejor.- le sonrió la entrenadora.- Dime tu nombre y lo que eres.

-Evan Ayaka, delantera.

-¿Todavía se pueden unir tres personas más?- pregunto un chico. Todos lo estaban mirando,

o mejor dicho los estaban mirando. El primero, el que pregunto era alto, de cabello naranja

hasta la mitad del cuello, ojos azul rey y piel levemente morenita. Este llevaba un percing en

su oreja derecha. Él que estaba a su derecha era un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos dorados y piel clara y el que estaba a la izquierda era de cabello negro azabache, liso, un poco más arriba de los hombros con un flequillo que le tapa la mitad de su ojo derecho, ojos de color rojo sangre que contrastan con el color de su cabello y su piel blanca palida

-Vaya... no pensara que hubiera tanta gente que se uniera al club de fútbol...- contestó Rensuke.

-Yo soy Kishibe Kazuo y seré centrocampista- contestó el de pelo naranja.

-Yo Alexander de la pol y seré delantero.

-¿Alexan que?- preguntaron todos sin saber nada.

-¡Alexander de la pol!- gritó.

-Yo soy Kawamura Saito, y seré manager y delantero.- todos se le quedaron mirando. Nadie se

esperaba que ese chico de cabello negro azabuche quería ser manager del equipo.

-Bien, pues, entonces esta noche nos quedamos en la Secundaria- dijo confiada la peli-negra.

-¿Como, aquí, vamos a dormir aquí?- preguntó Gin a la entrenadora.

-¡Claro, así que id preparando la ropa!- dijo.-¡Ya que vuestros padres también vienen!

Todos se fueron zumbando a sus casas para preparas la maleta.

…...

Ayaka entró veloz en su casa.

-Hola, cariño.- saludó una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro liso hasta la mitad de la espalda y un poco ondulado al final, flequillo hacia la derecha, ojos grandes y color verde esmeralda y piel un poco morenita.

-¡Hola mamá!- saludó la oji gris metalizado.

-¿Porque tantas prisas?- pregunto Saryuu, su padre.

-¡Porque nos vamos a quedar en la Secundaria a dormir!¡Bueno, tengo que preparar la ropa

que si no llego tarde.

-¿Te he dicho que nosotros también vamos?- le dijo Kim a su hija.

-Hai, nos lo ha dicho la entrenadora.

**b.**

Todos esperaban a la entrenadora en la puerta de la Secundaria. Se estaba haciendo de noche, pero no les importaba.

-Ya estoy aquí chicos.- dijo Yuzuki. Todos se quedaron mirando al hombre de pelo naranja

que le acompañaba.

-¡Taiyou-nii!- dijo Lidia balanceándose hacia él. No era nada extraño, porque, Lidia era la

prima de Taiyou.

-¿Entramos o no?- preguntó la peli-negra. Ella abrió la puerta y entraron a la Secundaria.

…...

Entraron en una habitación muy grande con sacos de dormir dentro de ella. Había dos habitaciones dentro de la misma. Una para los jóvenes y otra para los adultos. Se cambiaron de ropa.

Rensuke llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones largos

del mismo color. Ichiro un pijama de color verde con rayas blancas y unos calcetines blancos.

Hikari una camisa de color rosa claro y unos pantalones cortos de color negro con unos calcetines rosas. Lidia una camisa de color rosa también sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos pero no se

veían porque la camisa se los tapaba y calcetines blancos. Kyosuke una camisa negra sin mangas

de color negro y un pantalón corto de color azul rey.

Yuuichi tenía el pijama de color naranja con calcetines blancos. Alejandra un short blanco y una polera de tiritas de color turquesa. Yue una camisa de color azul rey de mangas largas y unos pantalones de color negro y calcetines blancos. Ale un camisón blanco hasta las rodillas y de tirantes, discreto. Ichino una camisa de color morado muy oscuro y unos pantalones blancos.

Yukiko un vestido blanco con manga corta y unas pantuflas azules. Gin un vestido negro con manga corta y unas pantuflas blancas. Aliya un camisón blanco hasta las rodillas con unos pantalones de

color rosa. Tenma el pijama que llevaba de joven pero de su tamaño. Hayate una camisa blanca y unos pantalones largos azules oscuros. Aiko un camisón de color blanco y rosa que le llegaba

hasta las rodillas. Shion na polera de color celeste, con unos shorts morados. Minamisawa una camisa sin mangas amarilla y unos pantalones grises. Yamiko una polera roja, con unos pantalones naranjas. Matthew un short corto de ceda y una polera de tirantes con encajes tambien de ceda todo de color morado. Kirino un pijama de color azul y lo extraño era, que, llevaba el pelo suelto.

Mayu una polera de color blanco con unos pantalones rosas. Mio una polera rosa con unos

pantalones blancos. Mutsuki un pijama de color azul oscuro. Itsuki un pijama de color azul claro.

Eimi Un blusón de color verde y un short color azul corto. Namikawa una camisa negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón corto de color azul claro. Mariko un blusón azul y unos short de color naranja. Minato una camisa de mangas cortas de color gris y unos pantalones cortos de color negro.

Hatsumi un camisón de largo hasta por debajo de las rodilla de color azul cielo. Hikaru

un pijama de color marrón. Ayane una camisa de mangas largas de color verde oscuro y unos

pantalones de color verde. Ayano una polera de color ploma con unos pantalones cortos

de color azul rey. Las gemelas llevaban el mismo pijama pero de distintos colores. Kikyo de color rosa claro y Kokoro uno de color azul claro. Valen unos shorts rojos con blusa dorada de de estrellas rojas. Yukimura un pijama de color azul oscuro. Nia una camisa de color amarillo y unos shorts

azules. Luca y Marco un pijama de color gris claro. Hikari (la pequeña) un camisón blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas. Clara un camisón rosa pastel. Kariya un pijama de color verde. Yumi

lo mismo que su madre pero de color azul cielo. Hana una camisola de seda color rosa. Fey

un pijama de color naranja y negro. May un pijama de color verde agua y rosa pastel. Yuzuki

un blusón largo hasta las rodillas de color azul. Taiyou un pijama de color naranja oscuro. Airi un blusón de color platedo con un perrito dibujado y un short casi cubierto por el blusón de color negro. Nozomi una bata rosa pálido con bordados. Kishibe un pijama de color amarillo. Kazuo un pantalón negro y una camisa sin mangas de color gris. Alexander un pijama de color amarillo y azul oscuro. Saito un pijama de color negro y una cadena colgando de su pantalón. Kim un pijama de color plateado y dorado. Saryuu un pijama de color añil oscuro. Ayaka un pijama de color violeta claro. Yayoi una camisa de mangas largas y unos shorts de color gris. Nao un pijama de color gris.

Kirara un pijama de color pastel. Kira un pijama de color añil claro.

Cuando ya todos se cambiaron, algunos de los jóvenes se fueron a hacer la cena mientras

los adultos conversaban.

…...

En la cocina, que no quedaba muy lejos de la habitación, estaban Hikari, Rose, Yamiko, Mio,

Itsuki, Gin y Hayate mientras que Mayu, Aiko, Alexander, Kira, Mariko y Mutsuki

preparaban la mesa.

-¿Y que vamos a preparar?- pregunto Rose a los demás.

-Comida...- le contestó Itsuki. Todos de cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime.

-Eso ya lo sabemos hermanito.- le dijo Mio a su hermana pequeño.

-¿Y si preparamos patatas fritas, arroz con curry y gambas fritas?- preguntó Yamiko a

los demás.

-Buena, idea.- sonrió Gin.- Yo me encargo de las patatas fritas junto con Mio.

-Pues Rose, Itsuki y yo haremos el arroz con curry.- sonriente Hikari.

-Pues entonces Yamiko y yo hacemos las gambas.

-¡Pues manos a la obra!- exclamó Yamiko.

-¡Hai!

Alexander y Kira ponían los cubiertos en la mesa. Kira y Mariko ponían los platos y Aiko, Mayu y Mutsuki

…...

Ya con la cena acabada y la mesa puesta todos se pusieron a cenar.

**c.**

Acabados de cenar, limpiaron los platos y se fueron a la habitación.

-¿Eh?¿Que es eso?- preguntó Ayane. Ella escucho un ruido proveniente del pasillo,

-No es nada hija, vamos.- le dijo su madre. Ella entró a la habitación.

**Tercer cap acabado ^^ que ilusión. ^.^ **

**preguntas:**

**¿os ha gustado?**

**¿os ha gustado la comida que han comido? ( a mi todo menos las gambas XD)**

**¿me ha salido más largo?**

**¿que será el ruido que escuchó Ayane?**

**¿que pasará en el próximo cap? **

**Bueno... el próximo cap es la continuación jejejejejejejejejejejejejeje jejeje y la idea me la**

**dio dango-di ^.^ y habrá romance XD y Haruhi-nya tu hija Mio tiene pareja *aplausos***

**es Saito :3 aunque el tiene 4 años más que tu hija XD mi se despide**

**Sayo :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí el cap cuatro del fic y siento la demora es que me dediqué ha hacer dibujos digitales de mi hija perdida y de la de Irene gommen. Sí, habrá romance XD espero que**

**os guste el cap y como me he hartado de decir el disclaimer no lo voy a poner porque**

**siempre es lo mismo. El cap:**

-¿Eh?¿Que es eso?- preguntó Ayane. Ella escucho un ruido proveniente del pasillo,

-No es nada hija, vamos.- le dijo su madre. Ella entró a la habitación.

Dentro todos se acomodaron en los futones que había en el suelo. Los adultos

a su lado y los jóvenes al otro.

…...

La noche cayó y todos estaban durmiendo menos Ayane. Ella seguía escuchando los ruidos.

Tenía miedo.

-Ayano...- llamaba ella a su hermano.- Ayano...- nada, este no despertaba.

-¿Ayane?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-¿Nao?¿Eres tu?

-Claro que soy yo tonta- le contestó. Ella bufó.

-Lo de tonta sobraba.- le dijo.

-¿Escuchas los ruidos?- pregunto Nao a la chica.

-Hai... quiero averiguar de donde vienen.- mirando la puerta.- ¿Vienes?- el chico

no le dijo nada.-¿Vienes o no?- volvió a repetir la chica.

-Solo para acompañarte.- contestó un poco sonrojado cosa que Ayane no se dio cuenta porque

no había luz en la habitación.

-Etto... ¿como vamos a ver?- preguntó susurrando la peli-lila.

-Con esto.- dijo Nao encendiendo una linterna y alumbrando a Ayane.-¿Vamos?- dijo el

extendiendo la mano.

-Hai.- ella se la dio.

Los dos salieron de la habitación.

…...

Ayane y Nao caminaban por los pasillos de la Secundaria. Daba mucho miedo sobre todo

si solo ibas acompañado de uno de tus amigos. De repente apareció una sombra

en frente de los dos chicos.

-Nao...¿ves eso?- con los ojos bien abiertos,

-S lo veo.- él también tenia los ojos abiertos.

De repente la sombra se empezó a acercar a los chicos y otra sombra por detrás de los chicos cogió

a Ayane y se la llevó.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó ella.

-¡Ayane!- se pudo escuchar.

…...

En la habitación todos se despertaron por los gritos.

-¿Q-Que ha sido eso?- preguntó Ayaka a los demás.

-Ayane no esta...- dijo su madre.

-Y Nao tampoco.- dijo su hermana Yaoi.

-¡Tsurugi socorro!- Lidia se aferró al brazo de Tsurugi.

-_A esta edad y todavía se comporta como una niña pequeña.-_ pensaron todos los adultos menos

Kyousuke.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlos.- contestó May. Todos los jóvenes asintieron.

-Mamá, vosotros quedaos aquí, por si nos pasa algo, venir a por nosotros.- Hikari dijo a

los demás.

-Ok, si os pasa algo iremos en vuestra ayuda.- les guiñó un ojo Alejandra.

Los jóvenes salieron de la habitación.

Se dividieron en 5 grupos:

1º: Hikari, Rensuke, Ichiro, Hayato, Yumi y Nia.

2º: Yue, Kira, Itsuki, Mio, Aiko y Kirara.

3º: Rose, Mutsuki, Mayu, May, Kazuo y Alexander.

4º: Ayaka, Airi, Saito, Mariko, Ayano y Yukiko

5º: Gin, Yayoi, Yamiko y Minato.

**1er grupo:**

Ellos caminaban por la planta media de la Secundaria. La linterna la llevaba Rensuke,

el mayor del grupo. Todos caminaban a paso lento y mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?- preguntó Yumi.

Todos se pararon. Vale, estaban buscando a Ayane pero no sabía hacia donde se dirigían porque

todo estaba muy oscuro. Decidieron seguir adelante para ver que se encontraría.

**Segundo Grupo:**

A ellos le tocaron la planta alta de la Secundaria. Quien llevaba la linterna era Yue porque

era el mayor.

-Yue... mira.- Kira señaló al frente.

Justo en frente de ellos estaba la misma sombra que apareció ante Nao.

-¿Quien eres?- le dijo Itsuki a la sombra.

La sombra se empezó a acercar. Todos retrocedieron pero, otra sombra apareció detrás de ellos.

La sombra que había detrás de ellos cogió a Aiko y se la llevó.

-¡Ayudadme!- pedía la castaña. Pero fue inútil, se la llevaron.

-¡AIKO!- gritaron los demás.

**Tercer grupo**

Les tocó la planta baja, la más tenebrosa de todas. La linterna la llevaba Kazuo.

Todos tenían miedo.

-¿No habéis escuchado un grito?- se paró de repente Mayu.

-Yo no he escuchado nada...- le contestó Alexander.

-Sigamos... que yo no quiero perder de vista a ese.- señaló con la mano Rose a Kazuo que seguía

caminando.

**Cuarto grupo**

Ellos estaban caminando fuera de los edificios. En el patio de la Secundaria. La linterna...

Saito...

-Tengo miedo...- confesó Mariko.

-Todos tenemos miedo, baka.- le contestó de mala gana Saito.

-No hacia falta que me llamaras baka, el baka seras tú.- ella infló los mofletes.

-Dejad de discutir.- Saltó la oji gris metalizado.- Así no empezamos bien.

Mariko y Saito giraron las cabezas para no verse. Entonces Saito al girar la cabeza vio a una

sombra parada en frente de ellos. La sombra se empezó a acercar y detrás de ellos apareció otra sombra. La sombra que tenían detrás cogió a Airi y se la llevó.

-¡KYAAAA!

-¡AIRI!

**Quinto grupo:**

A ellos les tocó lo que era le club de fútbol. Ahora que andaban dentro de él. Ellos pudieron escuchar el grito pero en un susurro. La linterna la llevaba el único chico del grupo: Minato.

-No pensara que esto fueran tan grande...- comenzó a decir la peli-gris.

-Ni tan tenebroso...- completó la peli-violeta.

Mientras caminaban empezó a vibrar algo cosa que asusto a todos menos a Yayoi.

-No os preocupéis, es mi móvil.- dijo sacando un móvil táctil de color naranja claro.

-¿Sí?

-_Yayoi_

-¿Nao? ¿Eres tú?

-_Sí, soy yo quien si no va a ser._

_-_Alguien...

-_Eso no viene a cuento._

_-_¿Porque me has llamado?

-_Porque quiero saber donde estas._

_-_Pues estoy dentro del club de fútbol.

-_Voy para allá, no te muevas de donde estas._

_-_Hai...

-_Adiós._

_-_Adiós.- colgó Yayoi.

-¿Quien era?- preguntó Yamiko.

-Mi hermano, dice que lo esperemos aquí que viene.

**Con Ayane**

Ayane se despertó dentro de una habitación. Y a su lado estaban Aiko y Airi. Ella se

sorprendió pero a la vez sonrió porque no estaba sola, tenía a dos de sus compañeras.

Aiko y Airi empezaron a despertarse.

-¡Ayane!- exclamaron la castaña y la peli-naranja. La otra solo dejó caer una gota en su cabeza.

-¡Por fin te encontramos!- las dos chicas se tiraron encima de Ayane.

-Más bien... vosotras estáis donde yo estoy... no me habéis encontrado... - contestó

la peli-lila.

**1er grupo**

Todavía andaban por los pasillos y esta vez tenían más mido que antes. Del miedo

Nia no se dio cuenta y le cogió la mano a Ichiro provocando un sonrojo en este. Hikari

se la dio a Hayate y este también se sonrojó.

…...

Los adultos estaban muy preocupados por sus hijos.

-Voy a buscarlos.- Kariya se levantó del suelo.

-¡Kariya, no vallas!- le dijo Clara al peli-azul-verdoso.

-Yo de ti no iba.- contestó Kyousuke a Kariya.

-¡Me da igual yo voy a ir!- Kariya se acercó a la puerta.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta se le apareció una mujer de cabello verde oscuro

.Esta tenía la piel muy blanca y llevaba un camisón de color marrón claro.

Todos abrieron los ojos.

-¡UN FANTASMA!- gritaron todos retrocediendo menos Lidia. La peli-verde se quedó mirando al fantasma. Este levantó la cabeza y se pudieron ver en él unos ojos

azul metalizado como los de Lidia. Él fantasma no parecía malo,

y no lo era. La peli-verde lo sabía.

-¡Lidia!¡Ven aquí!- le gritó Hatsumi.

La peli-verde se levanto del suelo y se acercó al fantasma. Cuando ella estaba los suficientemente

cerca del fantasma dijo:

-Oka-san...

-¿Oka-san?- repitieron todos.

-Lidia, pequeña mía, como has crecido.- contestó el fantasma.

-Oka-san...

-No tengáis miedo, no muerdo.- contestó el fantasma.- Lidia, los chicos estan bien, no te preocupes por ellos.- la peli-verde asintió.

**Con Ayane**

-¿Y donde estamos?- preguntó Airi.

-No lo se... pero creo que estamos en alguna parte de la Secundaria.

-Si, yo creo que si...- completó Aiko.

**Quinto grupo**

Se quedaron esperando a que el peli-esmeralda viniera.

-Mira, hay esta.- señaló Gin. En efecto, ese era Nao.

-Nao~- Yayoi se tiró encima de él.

-Hay que buscar a Ayane.- contestó.

-Lo sabemos.- le contestó Yamiko.- Y para encontrarla tendremos que abrir puertas para poder encontrarla.

…...

Los adultos estaban hablando con la madre de Lidia.

-Y etto... ¿como se llama usted?- preguntó Valen a la peli-verde oscuro.

-Yo soy Molly, Hoshimiya Molly.

-Entonces usted...

-Hai, soy la madre de Lidia y la mujer de Gouenji. Y fallecí cuando di a luz a Lidia. Era

yo e ella y yo elegí que fuera ella.

-Y si eres un fantasma...¿como podemos verte?- preguntó Eimi a Molly.

-Eso yo no lo se...- contestó Molly.

-Oka-san, Ayane a desaparecido, ¿sabes donde esta?

-Hai, el equipo del Chindren Stage Dorado las tiene prisioneras en una de las habitaciones de

la Secundaria.

-¿Prisioneras?- repitieron los demás.

-Hai, Airi y Aiko también.

-Habitaciones...- susurró Clara.- ¡La residencia!

-¡Claro, allí pueden estar, bien hecho cariño!- le da un beso en la boca Kariya a Clara.

-¿Estos siempre son así?- preguntó la peli-verde oscuro.

-Cuando quieren...- le contestó Yuuichi.

**Segundo grupo:**

Yue caminaba de delante hacia atrás. No podía soportar la perdida de una del grupo.

-Yue, tranquilizaté.- le dijo su tía (Kira es su tía aunque tengan la misma edad)

-Eso Yue, calmaté ¿nee~?- le sonrió Mio.

-Waaa~ Mio que mona te ves~ - Kirara se puso a abrazar a la pequeña de 11 años.

**Con Ayane**

-Quiero irme de aquí.- confirmó la peli-naranja.

-Todas queremos irnos de aquí.- le contestó Ayane.

-Creo que esto es una de las habitaciones de la residencia.- confirmó Aiko.

Todas estaban sentadas en la cama. Las pobres estaban solas y esperaban que los demás vinieran a rescatarlas.

**Cuarto grupo:**

-¿¡ ESTO NO PUEDE SER NORMAL!?- gritó Saito.

-Nada es normal cuando estas tu aquí.- le contestó Mariko.

-Chicos por favor no peleéis.- dijo Ayaka.

-¡IMBECIL!- gritó Mariko.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritó Saito.

-Otra vez no...- dijeron los demás con una mano en la frente.

**Wiii! os he dejado con la intriga :3 espero que os halla gustado el cap y además lo**

**escribí por la noche y luego no pude dormir. :3 y ya he aprendido a hacer esto: ~ **

**a decir verdad lo descubrí por la noche. En el cap 5 jugaran un partido para poder**

**rescatar a Ayane, Aiko y Airi~ y voy a hacer dibujos digitales con imágenes de lo que pase por ejemplo: la imagen de cuando Saito y Mariko se enfada o cuando Nia le da la mano **

**a Ichiro o cuando aparece la madre de Lidia (vale esa ya la tengo hecha XD)**

**y como decía antes tengo una hija perdida de 12 años y Rose tiene un hermano**

**mayor. Preguntas:**

**¿Os ha gustado el cap?**

**¿Que es lo que más os ha gustado?**

**¿Quienes serán el Children Stage Dorado? **

**¿Habéis pasado miedo? (Porque yo sí, lo escribí en la noche y como os dije no podía dormir)**

**¿Quienes jugaran el partido contra el Children Stage Dorado?**

**¿Porque Nao se sonrojó antes cuando estaba con Ayane~?**

**Bueno, os dejo que tengo que seguir dibujando, Chao nwn~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ¿como estais? Yo muy bien XD aquí os traigo el cap 5 de este súper fic. Y en**

**este juegan el partido contra el Children Stage Dorado y es cuando les dan los dorsales**

**a los jugadores del New Raimon. Los otros fic's los continuaré cuando acabe este os lo juro! T^T no me matéis! T^T Espero que os guste el cap:**

**Cuarto grupo:**

-¿¡ ESTO NO PUEDE SER NORMAL!?- gritó Saito.

-Nada es normal cuando estas tu aquí.- le contestó Mariko.

-Chicos por favor no peleéis.- dijo Ayaka.

-¡IMBECIL!- gritó Mariko.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritó Saito.

-Otra vez no...- dijeron los demás con una mano en la frente.

-¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ME TIENES QUE GRITAR! - chilló la peli-azul lacio.

-¡PORQUE ERES UNA IDIOTA!

-Chicos, chicos, dejad de pelear.- Ayaka se interpuso en la dicusión.

-¡TU CALLATÉ!- los dos le gritaron a la peli-marrón. Ella solo se enfado.

-¡COMO NO PARÉIS OS MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- le gritó a el peli-negro y a

la peli-azul laceo.

-¡Hai!- los dos se pusieron formes.

-Así me gusta.- Ayaka cruzó los brazos.

**Tercer grupo:**

Seguían caminando por la planta baja. Habían llegado hasta un pasillo

-Lo que faltaba- comenzó a decir Rose.- un callejón sin salida.

-Será un pasillo. Porque estamos en una Secundaria.- dijo la peli-verde agua.

-No la vamos a encontrar nunca.

-Querréis decir encontrarlas.- habló una voz . Todos se voltearon haber quien era. Pero

al volteárse se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en el pasillo si no, en un campo de fútbol.

Allí estaban los otros grupos.

-Para rescatarlas vais a jugar un partido de fútbol.- dijo la otra vez la voz.- Con nosotros,

el Children Stage Dorado.

-¡Chicos!- gritó la entrenadora. Con ella estaban Eimi y Clara. Los demás adultos

estaban en las bandas de pie.

-¿Como habéis llegado aquí?- preguntó curiosa Nia a la entrenadora.

-Es una larga historia.- contestó.

-Chicos, id a cambiaros de ropa, poneos el uniforme.

-Pero no tenemos los dorsales todavía.- le dijo Kazuo a Yuzuki.

-Poneos el que pilléis.- les contestó ella.

…...

Ya cambiados de ropa los once jugadores que jugaban eran:

Portera: Yukimura Nia, dorsal 1.

Defensas: Nanasuke Yukiko, (dorsal 2) Kirino Mutsuki (dorsal 3) y Azuya Nao (dorsal 4)

Centrocampistas: Tsurugi Hikari (dorsal 5), Nanasuke Gin (dorsal 6), Matsukaze Hayate (dorsal 7) , Kirino Mio (dorsal 8) y Shindou Rose (dorsal 9)

Delanteros: Tsurugi Rensuke (dorsal 10)(Capitán) y Tsurugi Ichiro (dorsal 11) .

Ello llevaban el mismo traje que el Raimon de hace más de 10 años.

Los demás estaban en los banquillos por si alguien se hería, salir en su lugar. También

estaban los managers: Matsukaze Aiko, Kirino Mayu, Kageyama Ayane, Azuya Yayoi, Naoki Kirana y Kawamura Saito.

En el equipo contrario, el Children Stage Dorado, estaban colocados como siempre.

El capitán del equipo era una chica.

El saque comenzó a favor de New Raimon. El balón lo llevaba Ichiro. Pero se lo quitaron.

Se lo quitó una chica de pelo rojo, con mechas negras, largo hasta el muslo, recogido en

una coleta y ojos negros.

-Demasiada lenta, niña.

-¡Soy un chico!- bufó el peli-azul.

-Eso me da igual,¡Rik!- Sakura (la peli-roja de antes) le paso el balón a un chico de pelo negro y corto y ojos verdes. Rik llevaba el balón pero, Rose, usó Kuro-Neko: puso una cara siniestra y aparecieron gatos negros asesinos de peluche, que perseguían al enemigo y ella le robó

el balón.

-¡Esa es mi niña!¡Venga Rose!- animaba Cintia desde las gradas.

-¡Hayate!¡Marca!- la rubia de dio un pase directo. Hayate fue a la portería.

-Huracán Igneo.- lanzó el balón hacia el cielo con tanto efecto y tanta potencia que levantó un huracán. Después, saltó hacia el balón y le asestó una patada en horizontal hacia la izquierda tan poderosa que hizo que el balón se envolviera en llamas, el balón absorbió el huracán, y cuando lanzó el balón, el balón liberó toda la energía contenida a su paso, dejando en el suelo del campo una estela de fuego.

El portero, un chico de cabello rojo corto, ojos verdes y piel algo morenita , paró el gol

con su técnica: Colisión 4, que era que él movía la mano hacia el norte, sur, este y oeste

y salió un círculo que envolvió al balón, entonces lo paró (**Nota: si que tengo imaginación! XD)**

-¿¡Como es posible!?- exclamó la hermana de Hayate desde el banquillo.

-No subestimeis la fuerza del Children Stage Dorado.- dijo la capitana del equipo. Esta

tenía el pelo de color verde azulado como el de Kurama, pero esta lo tenía más largo. Sus ojos eran negros.

-Kumiko, enseñales tu poder.- dijo el portero lanzando el balón a los pies de la chica.

Kumiko empezó a correr esquivando a todos los jugadores del Raimon. Cuando quedó

en frente de la portería usó el Balón Iceberg. El balón iba directo a Nia. Ella usó el

Puño de Hielo. Pero no pudo parar el balón porque este tenía mucha fuerza.

Ya iban 0-1

-En el equipo del Children Stage Dorado pasa algo...- comentó Shindou.

-Falta un jugador en el equipo...- completó Kirino.

-Es verdad... solo estan jugando 10 jugadores.- dijo el fantasma de Molly.- Pero el jugador

número 11...

-¿Que le pasa al jugador número 11?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Ya lo averiguaréis.

Volvieron a sacar los del New Raimon. Ahora el balón lo llevaba Gin. Cuando le iban a quitar el balón a ella, pudo pasárselo a Mio.

-¡Mariposa Carmesí!- Mio susurra el nombre de la técnica escuchándose sonidos de cascabeles a su alrededor, creando una atmósfera silenciosa y algo oscura. Sierra sus ojos un par de segundos y al abrirlos golpea la pelota con todas sus fuerzas la cual toma un color rojo hasta tomar la apariencia de una mariposa carmesí que se dirige veloz mente a la portería. El portero no lo pudo

parar y metió gol.

-¡Viva, viva,viva!- todos saltaban de la alegría sobre todo las chicas.

-¿¡Ella mete gol y yo no!?- saltó Hayate de repente.

-La suerte esta de mi lado~- sonrió la rubia.

-T^T

-¡Esto es imperdonable!- gritó una chica de cabello largo de color azul claro y ojos rojos.

El primer tiempo pasó y ya iban 1-1.

-Tomad.- las managers le entregaron agua a los jugadores y jugadoras.

-¡Bien hecho hermanita~!- Mayu abrazó a su hermana.

-Mayu, que me quedo sin aire.

-Chicos, para el segundo turno seguid esforzando os.

-¡Hai!.

El segundo tiempo empezó con el saque de Children Stage Dorado. Sacó una chica de cabello

marrón largo y liso y una cinta en el pelo de color naranja.

Pero Yukiko le quitó el balón con Ojos de Medusa: Esto es solo una ilusión pero como quiera funciona, cuando dice la técnica la dice en susurro y cierra los ojos, cuando los habré sus ojos y se convierten en verdes brillantes, y mira a su contrincante y este piensa que se a convertido en piedra, en pocas palabras no se puede mover.

-¡Rose-chan!- le pasó el balón a la rubia.

¡Flauta mágica!- saca una flauta travesera, e invoca a un dragón de fuego que empuja el balón a la portería.

Metió gol porque el portero no se dio cuenta.

-¡Miche, sal al campo!.-gritó Kumiko.

La chica que salió tenía el dorsal 11. Ella era de pelo largo y liso de color verde con mechas rubias.

Ojos ámbar y puntas debajo de los ojos y un mechón rebelde encima de su cabeza.

-Lidia... me lo parece a mi o esa niña se parece a ti...- Eimi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Ella es Miche.- contestó Molly.

Volvió a sacar el Children Stage Dorado y el balón lo llevaba Miche. Esta corrió a

la portería y cuando se detuvo dijo.

-¡Lost Angel!- dijo Miche.

Los adultos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Como esa niña que se parecía a Lidia, sabía

usar la técnica de Tsurugi.

Pasó el tiempo y ganó el Children Stage Dorado.

-Si ellos han ganado... ¿que pasa con nosotras?- preguntó Aiko a la otra dos chicas.

-Chicas...- susurró alguien. Ellas se voltearon. Eran Ayaka y Yue que venían a ayudarlas.

-Os vamos a sacar de esta jaula.- sonrió Ayaka.

-Arigatou.- dijeron las otras tres chicas.

-¡La derrota es la derrota!- gritó la capitana del Children Stage Dorado. Luego desaparecieron.

Tanto los jóvenes como los adultos (incluyendo a Molly) se fueron a la habitación.

-Bueno, ya me voy, un placer haberos conocido.- dijo Molly.

-Sayonara.- se despidieron todos. El fantasma desapareció y todos los demás se fueron a dormir.

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Todos se vistieron temprano, dos horas antes de que empezaran las clases, y desayunaron

en la misma Secundaria.

-No me vuelvo a quedar a dormir en la Secundaria en todo lo que me queda de vida.- contestó Minato con lo que los demás asintieron.

-No lo pase peor en mi vida.- Aiko se puso a recordar lo que pasó. Un escalofrío recorrió

la espalda de todos.

-Bueno, yo me voy al patio.- contestó Itsuki.-¿Quien viene?- preguntó.

-¡Yo!- Mayu levantó la mano y los dos se fueron al patio.

_**En el patio...**_

Itsuki y Mayu caminaban por el patio hasta que Itsuki se paró al ver a alguien en la entrada

de la Secundaria. Era una chica de cabello rojo largo y liso , con mechas marrones, de

estatura media, ojos verdes y piel morena. Llevaba un lazo en la cabeza.

-Etto... ¿quien eres?- preguntó el rubio.

-Soy Neko... Nohara Neko... un placer.- la chica sonrió provocando un cierto sonrojo

en el rubio por lo que Mayu sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Eres nueva aquí?- pregunto la rubia.

-Hai.- asintió.- Hace poco que vine de España a vivir con mi hermana Hashiko.

-¿Hashiko?¿!Hashiko!?- gritaron los dos.

-¿¡La misma Nohara Hashiko, que fue animadora en el Raimon y luego jugadora!?- exclamó Mayu.

-Hai.

Los dos rubios se quedaron sin palabras.

-¿Vas a primero verdad?

-Hai.

Las campanas sonaron y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

_**En primero...**_

-Chicos, os presento a una nueva alumna.- dijo el profesor.- Presentaté.

-Soy Nohara Neko, espero que nos llevemos bien.- la chica sonrió. Todos

los chicos sus piraron y las chicas le lanzaban miradas desafiantes.-Sientate al lado de Rose.

La peli-roja fue ha donde estaba Rose.

-Hola.- dijo la rubia.

-Hola.

-Soy Rose, Shindou Rose, un placer.- la oji oliva sonrió (**Nota: Rose tiene al final los ojos oliva,**

**fue un fallo mío)**

La peli-roja se sentó al lado de la rubia.

…...

Las clases acabaron y los alumnos y alumnas se marcharon a sus casas menos los del club de fútbol.

-¡Rose-chan!¡Matte!- le gritó Neko a la rubia.

-Neko, ¿que pasa?

-¿Vas al club de fútbol?- preguntó.

-Hai, soy una de las jugadoras...

-Yo... quiero unirme a él... como centrocampista...

-¿Te gusta el fútbol?

-Hai.

-Entonces ven.

-¡Rose!¡Venga!- le gritó Yumi.

-¡Ya voy!

_**En el club...**_

Todos estaban dentro de la sala, esperando a los de primero.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- saludó Hikari al resto del equipo.

-Venga, a entrenar.- contestó el capitán.

-¿Quien es ella?- preguntó Alexander.

-Es Nohara Neko, y quiere unirse al club de fútbol como centrocampista.

-Encantada de conoceros.- saludó la peli-roja.

Los chicos suspiraron y las chicas se enfadaron.

El entrenamiento pasó y todos se dirigían a sus casas.

…...

Kazuo iba caminando cuando se paró delante de una tienda. Esa tienda, era una pastelería.

Se quedó mirandola un rato hasta que una chica de cabello morado y ojos rojos entró en la tienda.

Kazuo optó por entrar.

Había mucha comida por todos lados sobre todo pasteles.

-Vaya...- dijo el joven peli-naranja.

-¿Kazuo-kun?- preguntó alguien. Él al girarse se encontró con el rostro de Kirara.-¡Vaya, si lo eres!

-Hola...- saludó nervioso.

-Nee, ¿a que has venido?

-Ha comprar unos pasteles para mis padres.

-¡Genial!¡ Te enseñaré algunos!- la ojiroja cogió al ojiazul rey de la muñeca.- Mira. Este es un

helado de vainilla y chocolate.

-Que buena pinta... *¬*

-Lo he hecho yo~- sonrió la chica.

-¿Enserio?

-Hai, se cocinar desde pequeña y siempre me han gustado los pasteles. Por eso los hago.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-Esta es mi casa, ahora mis primos Yayoi y Nao estan preparando tartas.

-Me encantaría probar tus pasteles. Por lo que me llevo el de vainilla y chocolate. El de fresas, el de menta, el de chocolate y nata y el de chicle~

La chica cogió todos los pasteles que el dijo y se los dio en una bolsa.

-Gracias por su compra, vuelve pronto Kazuo-kun.- ella cerró los ojos mientras ladeaba

la cabeza hacia un lado.

…...

Kira estaba en su casa. Estaba haciendo la tarea.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

-Nee-san. Sí, ayudame, me he quedado atrancada en esto.- le enseña un libro con cosas de ciencias.

-Mmm... -pensaba Cintia mirando el libro.-¡Ya tengo la respuesta!- la rubia le cogió el lápiz a su hermana y empezó a escribir.- La respuesta es que tienes que mezclar el líquido verde con el azul, y luego con el amarillo. Y cuando los hayas echado los tienes que remover y después echarlo en el líquido morado. Esa es la respuesta.

-¡Waw!¡Eres la mejor hermana~!

-Jejejeje

-¡TE HE GANADO!¡VIVA!- se escuchó gritar a Rose. Ella estaba jugando con su padre

a un vídeo-juego de baile. Le ganó a su padre Shindou bailando Livin La Vida Loca (**Nota: mi record en esa canción es de 10167 puntos :) todas las estrellas XD)**

-T^T- por parte del peli-gris.

…...

Mariko no hacía nada más que pensar en Neko, la chica nueva. Tenía celos de ella porque

Ayano no hacía nada más que fijarse en ella.

-Neko, baka.- susurró. - Como me quite a mi Ayano...- dijo ella lo cúal se sonrojó por decir

'' a mi Ayano''

…...

Los Tsurugi's estaban todos reunidos en casa del menor, Yue, Yuuichi y Ale se iban a quedar

a dormir.

-Nunca pensé que tu casa fuera tan grande...- dijo la peli-marrón-cobrizo mirando hacia todos lados.

-Gracias.

-¡Titos~!- Hikari se tiro encima de ellos.- ¡Os eché de menos!

-Nos viste esta mañana...- le contestó dulcemente el mayor de los Tsurugi.

-¿Quien viene a bañarse?- preguntó la peli-verde.

-¡Yo!- exclamaron todos menos Yuuichi.

-Vosotros os quedáis aquí.- regañó Lidia.

-No queremos que haya pervertidos.- añadió Ale.

-Hai...- todos estaban en la esquina de la depresión y Yuuichi los miraba con una gota

en la cabeza.

…...

-Que bien sienta esto~- Lidia estaba relajada al igual que las otras dos.

-Si~

-Oka-san...- llamó la peli-azul. -¿Porque Miche del Children Stage Dorado se parece mucho a ti?

-No lo se... pero lo averiguaremos...

…...

Miche estaba en su habitación pensantiva, mirando por la ventana. Estaba sola.

Porque...- se dijo a si misma.- Porque...- comenzó a llorar. Echaba de menos a su familia.

A su padre, a su madre, a sus tres hermanos mayores, a sus tíos, a sus tías, a sus primos...

Echaba de menos a todos. De repente tocaron la puerta. La puerta se abrió y se pudo ver a un chico de cabellera roja-cobriza, corto y ojos negros

entrando.

-Miche...- la chica se giró hacia un lado para no mirarlo.- Miche... yo...- ella no le hacia caso.-Lo siento...- la chica abrió los ojos de repente.

-Siento que estés aquí en vez de con tu familia... fue el jefe del Dorado... no fue nuestra culpa.

-¡Yo quiero estar con ellos!- gritó la peli-verde.- ¡Con Kyousuke Oto-san, con Lidia oka-san, con Rensuke oni-san, con Ichiro nii-san, con Hikari nee-san!¡Quiero estar con todos ellos!

-Miche...- el peli-rojo-cobrizo abrazó a la chica.- Tsurugi Michelle... te ayudaremos... mientras que Kumiko ni el jefe se enteren...

-Ankris... arigatou- la chica sonrió.

…...

-¡Tenma!¡Vamos!¡La cena esta lista!- dijo Aliya llamando desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Voy!

…...

-Hayate...- llamó su hermana.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Te gusta Hikari?- la peli-marrón casi rubia sonrió maliciosamente.

-O/O

-Lo sabía te gusta.- embozando una sonrisa como Tenma.- Venga, dimelo, si yo no se

lo voy a contar a nadie.

-Sí me gusta- más rojo que un tomate. Aiko volvió a embozar una sonrisa.

**Capítulo 5 acabado. Tarde un tiempo porque me dediqué a editar y a hablar por facebook~**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**¿Que parte os ha gustado más?**

**¿Os parece Neko una niña simpática? **

**¿Se volverá a quedar en la Secundaria a dormir?(Si a mi me pasara eso me moriría)**

**Os espero en el próximo cap. Sayonara~ XD XD XD XD XD XD X D XD XD XD XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, como estais? Yo muy bien :) al final Tsurugi Kyousuke (dango-di el que te mencione por facebook) es mi novio! (pero de broma XD) y estuve tan contenta que quise continuar con**

**el fic, para poder subirlo pronto~ Clara... tenemos que pensar en la apariencia de los hijos**

**de Rensuke y Yumi :)**

**Yo ya tengo pensada a la hija de Hikari y Hataye XD y se llama Matsukaze Akahitoha y es**

**el clon del padre :3 Bueno, dejo de decir cosas venga adelante con el cap: **

Llegó la mañana y todos estaban de camino en la Secundaria. Yumi caminaba sola...

era extraño... siempre iba acompañada de Hikari, Rose o Nia pero esta vez no...

Ella iba muy pensativa. Luego hinchó las mejillas.

-Neko...- susurró la peli-azul verdoso. - Rensuke-kun...- descinchó las mejillas. Ella

no quería que Neko le quitara a su Rensuke.

-¡Yumi-chan!- llamó alguien detrás de ella.

-Yamiko-san...

-Nee Yumi-chan ¿porque no vas acompañada? Es raro verte sola.

-Pues... es por Neko...

-Y por Rensuke verdad...- la hija de Kariya al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco.- Tienes

miedo a que te lo quite ¿nee?- la peli-azul verdoso bajó la mirada.- No te preocupes, te aseguro

que Rensuke será tuyo.- la peli-violeta le guiñó el ojo. La otra asintió y entraron dentro de la Secundaria.

····························

····························

En uno de los salones de tercero, había una pelea.

-¡OYE TU NO SE TE OCURRA LLAMARME ASÍ!- gritó una peli-azul cielo a un peli-verde.

-¡TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA GRITARME!- contestó él chico. Ellos dos ya llevaban dicutiendo

hace un rato. Yue, Mio Ayaka y Mayu los estaban mirando.

-¡SOY TU TÍA A SI QUE TE HABLÓ COMO YO QUIERA, HE EREDADO LA PERSONALIDAD DE TU TÍA CINTIA!- los otros tres presentes se quedaron con cara de pokerface.

-¿Tía? - repitieron los otros tres.

-Ya decía yo que te parecias mucho a Tsurugi Kyousuke-san~ - Mio sonrió.

-¿Os enterais ahora?- preguntó Kira.

-Pues si...- contestaron los demás. Rensuke y Kira sonrieron.

······························

······························

En segundo todos estaban muy nerviosos. Hoy tenían un examen, su primer examen.

-¡Me voy a morir!- gritó Ichiro a lo que los demás asintieron.

-¡Hoy es el examen! ¡No!- exclamó Mianto.

-Os deseo suerte a todos y a todas.- contestó Alexander como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Gracias.- contestaron los otros con lágrimas.

·····························

·····························

Los de primero tenían Educación Física. Los chicos llevaban una camisa de color blanco, unos pantalones azules, unos calcetines blancos y unos tenis blancos, amarillos y verdes. Las chicas

una camisa blanca, un culod del color del que tenían el lazo, como estamos con primero

ellas lo tenía violeta, unos calcetines blancos y unos tenis blancos, amarillos y verdes.

Estaban haciendo una prueba y era que todos saltasen a la comba mientras

el profesos y la ayudante del profesor daban para que la cuerda diera vueltas.

Cuando iban por el salto 68 Yayoi no saltó bien y se cayó encima de Hikari quien se cayó encima de

Yumi quien se cayó encima de Aiko quien se cayó encima de Neko y así sucesivamente.

-Auuuuch...- se quejaron todos.

-¡Me estáis aplastando!- se quejo el pobre Nao. Todos cayeron encima de él.

Mientras eso pasaba un oso pequeño de color rosa con un lazo en la cabeza acompañado de

un oso de color amarillo miraban como ''saltaban'' a la comba.

-Yo quiero saltar...- contestó el oso rosa.

-Claire no puedes saltar...- le dijo el oso de color amarillo.

-Pero Cleir... yo quiero saltar...

-Claire... no eres una humana... por eso no puedes saltar...- Claire se enfadó con el oso

amarillo.

·························

··························

Yuzuki preparaba las cosas para que entrenaran los del equipo de fútbol. Justo en ese momento

los dos osos entraron en la sala.

-¿Quien es?- preguntó la peli-negra mirando a todos lados.

-Aquí abajo.- contestó una voz femenina. La entrenadora miró y se encontró con Claire y Cleir.

Se le quedó cara de pokerface.

-Somos los hijos de Wondebot.- contestó Cleir.

-¿Wondebot? ¿Wondebot? ¡Wondebot!- a los otros le salió una gota en la cabeza. La entrenadora

se puso a abrazar a los dos osos.- Que momos sois~

-Que nos quedamos sin aire.- dijeron al unisono los dos osos.

-Perdon, perdon... jejeje.- la peli-negra soltó a los osos.

-Nuestro padre nos ha enviado aquí para que estemos con vosotros en el club de fútbol y no os pase nada.- dijo alegremente Claire.

···························

···························

Las clases acabaron y todos se marchaban a sus casas menos los del club de fútbol.

Tenían el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Se pasaban el balón, Nia paraba los que le llegaban a la portería... ese era

el entrenamiento.

Mientras ellos entrenaban una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos verdes que usaba

una peculiar cinta morada miraba el entrenamiento. Su falda y su lazo eran violetas

por lo que estaba en primer grado. Miraba muy atentamente el entrenamiento hasta que su

mirada se poso en los dos osos de antes. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y salió corriendo

a abrazar a los osos.

-Claire, Cleir~

Los demás se quedaron mirando a la de la cinta morada en la cabeza. Nunca la habían visto antes.

-Perdona...- comenzó a decir la peli-verde agua.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó Kazuo. La chica se quedó mirando a los chicos y reaccionó.

-Soy Sato Mizore~- puso una sonrisa. Los demás la seguían mirando.-Porque me miráis así.- frunció el ceño.

-¿Te quieres unir al club de fútbol?- preguntó Hikari a la peli-negra.

-Hai, quiere ser manager.

-Anda mira, otra enana al equipo.- Mizore miró a Saito con el ceño mucho más fruncido. Y luego las demás chicas lo miraron. -He dicho la verdad.- A todas las chicas les salió un aura negra

detrás de la espalda mientras miraban a Saito.

-Esos es lo que piensas de nosotras...- Rose tenía los puños preparados. Todas las chicas fueron a por Saito. Estaban corriendo por toda las pista detrás de Saito.

-¡Mizore, ya estas dentro del equipo!- gritó la asesora Clara a la chica.

-¡Hai~!- contestó.- ¡Tu maldita mosca muerta!- siguió corriendo detrás de Saito.

Las chicas se tiraron corriendo detrás de Saito hasta que el entrenamiento de la tarde se acabó.

······························

······························

Hikari, Ichiro y Rensuke caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Hikari iba dando saltitos mientras que los otros dos caminaban normal. Se pararon porque el semáforo se puso en rojo.

Justo en ese instante en la calle de al lado. Una chica de cabellos verdes y patillas rubias caminaba.

Hikari se quedó mirando a la chica y no lo dudo un segundo y fue tras ella.

Sus hermanos no se dieron ni cuenta de que la peli-azul se fue.

Hikari seguía a la peli-verde sin que ella se diera cuenta. Quería saber quien era. Ella se parecía

mucho a su madre. La peli-verde entró al cuartel de Dorado.

-¿El Dorado?- se pregunto la peli-azul así misma.

····························

····························

Hikari caminaba por el cuartel del Dorado como si fuera un gato. Sigilosamente pasó cada pasillo, pero cuando llegó al séptimo había guardias caminando. Ella abrió los ojos, ahora si que la había liado. Entonces cuando todo estaba perdido algo o alguien tiró de la oji -ámbar y las escondio en una habitación.

-¿Pero q...- no acabó porque le taparon la boca. Cuando los guardias pasaron le destaparon la boca a la peli-azul.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó la chica a la persona. Esa persona era Ankris.

-Soy Ankris, Nishiki Ankris.- el chico sonrio.-¿Vienes por Miche no?

-¿Como lo sabes?- ella estaba sorprendida. No se esperaba que le dijeran eso.- Se quien eres. Ven te llevaré a donde esta ella.

································

································

Ankris llevó a la hija de Tsurugi al lugar donde estaba Miche. La peli-verde la miró.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y dijo.

-¡NEE-SAN!

-¿Nee-san?¿Yo?

-Hai, yo soy tu hermana pequeña, soy la cuarta hija de Tsurugi y Lidia~ - Hikari se quedó con cara de pokerface.

-Entonces... quieres decir... que... tu... eres... mi... hermana... pequeña...

-Hai. Pero...- bajo la cabeza.- No quiero que se lo digas a nadie, y menos a papá y a mamá.

-No se lo diré... si es lo que tu quieres...

-Arigatou.- Miche abrazó a su hermana. Hikari al principio no lo correspondió, pero, al final, si lo hizo.

···························

···························

Mutsuki e Itsuki estaban tirados en el sofá, no sabían como les había salido el examen.

Tenían rayas en la cabeza.

-¿Que les pasa a estos?- preguntó Mio.

-Creo que han tenido un examen y les ha salido mal...- le contestó su hermana Mayu.

-Chicos, no os preocupeis, os ha salido genial.- Matthew animó a sus dos hijos.

Eso, Mutsuki, Itsuki, vosotros sois unos genios por eso estáis en segundo grado.- Kirino les guiñó un ojo.

·····························

·····························

Hikari caminaba sola por las calles. Ya se hizo tarde. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su madre esperando en la puerta.

-Hikari, ¿que horas son estas?- preguntó su madre. Hikari se quedó en blanco, iba a decir que había estado con Miche.

-Pues...- decía.- Si te lo digo...- Lidia arqueó una ceja.

-Da igual, pasa, la cena ya esta lista.

**Wiii- corriendo como un chibi- me ha quedado más corto que el anterior ._. pero es que**

**me puse a hacer dibujos digitales y eso tarda su tiempo...**

**Y me puse tambien e hacerle dibujos a Miche Kirkland... mis preguntas:**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**¿Os esperabais que Kira fuera la tía de Rensuke?**

**¿Que pasará en el proximo capitulo?**

**¿Que quereis que pase?**

**Sayonara minna.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí Melanie presente con el capitulo 7 del fic chesuu- Irene me mata por decir eso...-**

**Ya tenemos las parejas definitivas para el fic! hemos hecho cambios... XD**

**Discalimer, ya lo sabeis...**

**Luego más abajo os explicaré unas cuantas cosas...**

**El capitulo: **

La mañana llegó en la Ciudad Inazuma. Y con esta mañana llegó el fin de semana.

Seguramente este fin de semana sería el mejor de todos.

La hija de Yukimura se despertó, pero esta estaba medio dormida. Se levanto de la cama y cuando fue a bajar las escaleras se tropezó con algo y calló escaleras abajo.

-¡Has caído en nuestra trampa!- gritaron Marco y Luca desde las escaleras.-¡JAJAJAJA!

-¡Malditos renacuajos!¡Volved aquí!- la peli-azul oscuro corrió por toda la casa detrás de sus hermanos.

-Nia, Marco, Luca, parad ya.- dijo Valen a sus tres hijos.-¿Porque no sois como Hikari?

-Teneis que ser como yo.- la peli-azul se señaló a si misma. Los otros tres solo bufaron.

······························

·····························

La hija de Minamisawa estaba desayunando. Aparte de ser fin de semana, se estaba aburriendo

mucho en su casa. No tenía nada que hacer.

-Yamiko, sientate bien.- dijo Shion a la peli-violeta. Yamiko estaba con los pies puestos en la pared y la cabeza la tenía mirando hacia abajo.

-Se te va a subir la sangre a la cabeza.- contestó Atsuhi a su hija.

-Hai...

·······························

·······························

La hija de Shindou y Cintia, estaba hablando por teléfono con una de sus amigas del Raimon.

-Nee, ¿vas a venir?

-_Pues... no se..._

_-_Será solo un entrenamiento...

-_Rose... es que... es fin de semana y... ¡Yukiko quitale volumen a la televisión!_

_-_Please...

-_Vale... iré, llama a los demás._

La rubia estaba hablando con Gin.

································

································

Todos los del equipo estaban reunidos en la rivera del río. Iban a jugar un partido.

Se dividieron en dos equipos.

El capitán del equipo A era Rensuke y la capitana del equipo B era Rose.

Sacó el equipo A. El balón lo llevaba Alexander.

-¡Bloqueo de hielo!- gritó Airi. Salieron del suelo cadenas hechas de hielo que atraparon a Alexander de los pies y lo inmovilizaron, y Airi le robó el balón.

La peli-naranja le pasó el balón a Rose. Esta estaba en frente de la portería.

-¡Llamarada ardiente!- del pie de la rubia salieron llamas negras, ella le dio una patada y lanzó el balón con mucha potencia.

-¡Captura celestial!- Nia intentaba parar el balón pero no pudo, la rubia tenía mucha fuerza.

-Muy bien hecho Rose~- la hija de Nanimaka se tiró encima de la hija de Shindou.

Volvieron a sacar los del equipo A. Esta vez el balón lo llevaba Ayaka. Antes de que Mio se lo quitara se lo pasó a Saito.

-¡Zona infernal!-Saito tomo el control del balón y se dirigió a la porteria donde grito el nombre de la tecnica y todo a su alrrededor se combirtió en un campo de batalla rodeado de cadáveres y cráneos cubierto de sangre (por alguna razon no le afecta la sangre que muestra en su tecnica) para luego golpear el balon embiandolo con gran fuerza a la porteria.

-¡Cristal blindado!- el castaño puso los brazos en horizontal y aparecieron cristales antibalas. Metieron gol.

Pasó el tiempo y quedaron 2-2. Fue un empate.

Acabado el partido de entrenamiento y todos se dirigían a un restaurante.

-¡Ohayo~!- saludó Hikari al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, chicos. Vaya, parece que traes a varios amigos.

-Hai, son los del equipo del Raimon.

-Bueno, bueno, sentaos chicos.

-Mamá me dijo que me llevara algunas cosas de aquí, ahora vuelvo.- Hikari subió las escaleras.

-Tobitaka pon me lo de siempre.- con una amplia sonrisa Ichiro.

-Ya estoy aquí~

-¡Itadakumasu!

Todos se pusieron a comer el Ramen. Estaban en el restaurante Rai Rai, antigua casa de Lidia, la madre de Hikari, Rensuke e Ichiro. Pero la comida no les salió gratis... tuvieron que pagar.

-Estoy lleno.- dijo Saito.

-Mira quien habla.- dijo con sarcasmo Yumi.

_Os traemos una noticia nueva, hoy, a las 9:30 de la mañana, hubo un tiroteo en una escuela.-_ todos escuchaban atentamente la televisión.-_ No ha habido muertes pero si algunos personas heridas. Todos seran enviados al hospital Inazuma. Y un chico de 14 años esta gravemente herido. Su nombre es Asari Ren.- _cuando la mujer de las noticias dijo eso, May abrió los ojos de par en par y salió corriendo.

-¡May, donde vas!- le chilló Yukiko.

-¡Al hospital Inazuma!

································

································

May había llegado al hospital antes que los otros. La enfermera la llevó a donde estaba Ren. Por suerte, este estaba despierto.

-Ren-kun...- el mencionado giro la cabeza. Este era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste.

-May-chan...- la peli-verde agua estalló en lágrimas.

-Me alegra que estés bien...- lloraba.

Los demas tambien llegaron y estaban mirando como la hija de Fey lloraba. (**Nota: voy a hacer cambios en la historia... ahora el apellido de May va a ser Rune c:)**

-Se ve que el chico rubio es amiga de May-chan.- dijo Rose a lo que los demás asintieron.

-_Ese chico... es bastante mono...-_ pensaba la hija de Saryuu.-_ ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!_

_-_De verdad... me alegra que no hayas muerto...- tapando su rostro con sus manos.

May era la mejor amiga de la infancio de Ren, por lo que, ella se preocupaba mucho de él.

-May-chan, no llores, nosotros estamos contigo.- le dijo Yukiko. En ese momento fue cuando

May se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban allí.

-Hai.

**En el cuartel del Dorado...**

Miche estaba hablando con Ankris, Miyako y Elza. Todos estaban muy preocupados por

Miche.

-Miche...¿seguro que te quieres marchar?- le pregunto la hija de Kazemaru (Elza)

-Hai, esto es para poder salvaros a todos.

-Miche...- pudo decir Miyako.

-Minna, os echaré de menos.- a la peli-verde le salio una lágrima. Antes de que Miche

se marchara, Ankris, la abrazó.

-Miche... vuelve sana y salva... por favor...- le susurró este al oído de la chica. Ella se sonrojo

un poco.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi.

-Miche, ahora ve a tu casa. Te tienen que conocer mejor.

-Le dije a mi hermana que no les dijeran nada hasta el día de hoy.

**En casa de los Tsurugi (el hermano menor)**

Lidia preparaba la cena junto a Tsurugi. Rensuke leía un libro sobre magia y fantasía. Ichiro

preparaba la mesa y Hikari veía la televisión.

-¡Tsurugi!¡Hecha las verduras a la comida!- le regañó la peli-verde al peli-azul. A Tsurugi no

le gustaban las verduras pero eso no significaba que no las tenía que echar en la cena.

Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

-¿Quien será?- preguntó Lidia.- Hikari, ve a abrir.

-Hai~- la peli-azul se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se quedo

paralizada. Justo en frente de ella estaba Miche, su hermana pequeña.

-¿Hikari quien es?- le preguntó su madre.-¿Hikari?- la peli-azul no respondía, seguía paralizada.

Toda la familia Tsurugi se dirigió a la puerta para ver que pasaba.

-¿Hikari?Que pa...- Lidia abrió los ojos de par en par. Se quedó mirando a Miche.

-Hola...- saludó la pequeña.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Curiosamente Ichiro.

-¿Hikari?¿La conoces?- preguntó su padre.

-Hai, pero es una larga historia. Ella es... Tsurugi Michelle... nuestra hermana pequeña.

-¿¡QUE?!- gritaron todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Como os ha explicado Hikari, yo soy vuestra hija. - todos escuchaban atentamente lo que decía la peli-verde.- No recordareis nada sobre mi porque os borraron todos los recuerdos que teníais

de mí. Cuando tenía 10 años, el Dorado vino a casa y dijo que se tenía que llevar a uno de nosotros. Y... me escogieron a mí. Pero... he vuelto para quedarme con vosotros, porque no quiero

ser parte del Dorado. Ya no tengo nada más que decir.- explicó.- Etto... huele a humo...

-¡La cena!- gritó la madre.-¡Tsurugi te dije que estuvieras atento!

-No es mi culpa.- dijo este mirando ha otro lado.

-Bueno Miche, ven, dormiras en mi habitación, por suerte tengo dos camas por si alguna amiga mía venía.

-Hai.

Las dos subieron a la habitación de la peli-azul. Al entrar en la habitación, Miche y Hikari

iban a preparar la ropa de la peli-verde. Empezaron a sacar ropa. Miche se iba a poner

un pijama de color azul con los bordes negros.

…...

_''Esto... no es un sueño... Yo... naceré pronto... mamá Hana... papá Fey... hermana May... por favor... quiero nacer... quiero estar con mi familia...''_

Hana se despertó a la mañana siguiente con nauseas. Se sentía fatal. Esta llamó a Hatsumi

para que la acompañara al hospital.

…...

Hana se hizo unas pruebas.

-Hana, enhorabuena, estas embarazada de 1 mes.- le contestó Shuuya.

-¡Que bien Hana!- exclamó la peli-azul cielo.

-Voy... a tener otro bebé... que alegría...- a Hana casi se le cae una lágrima de la emoción.

-Hana, yo asistiré a tu parto.- Gouenji le sonrió.

-Gouenji... tu eres el que va a sacar a mi bebé de mi barriga...- dijo Hana con una gota en la cabeza.

-Es verdad...- contestó Gouenji. Ahora Hatsumi también tenía una gota en la cabeza.

…...

-¡TU!- Rose gritó a todo pulmón. Esto estaba sucediendo antes de que empezaran las clases.

-¿Yo?- Mutsuki se señaló a si mismo.

-¡SÍ TU! ¡QUIEN TE MANDA QUE ME COGAS LAS COSAS SIN PERMISO!

-Yo no te he cogido nada...

-¡SÍ CLARO!- Rose puso un pie en la mesa de este. -¡¿ Y COMO EXPLICAS ESTO?!- La rubia le enseñó una foto de ella durmiendo de cuando se quedaron a dormir en la Secundaria.

En la foto salía ella echando babas.

-A eso...- el rubio dirigió la mirada ha otro lado.- Te la echamos Saito y yo...- la rubia dirigió

una miraba asesina al peli-negro. A este solo de dio un escalofrío.

Las campanas sonaron, eso iniciaban las clases.

-¡Os habeis salvado por la campana!- gritó Rose corriendo por el pasillo.

-Nunca pensé que esta chica fuera así...- se dijo a si mismo Minato.

**Lo se... me ha quedado corto... es que se me fue la luz en mi casa**

**y todas las ideas se fueron al garete... *plff* se desvanecieron XD XD XD XD XD**

**¿Os ha gustado el cap?**

**¿Como huierais reaccionado al ver a Miche en frente vuestra?**

**¿Que pasará en el próximo capitulo?**

**Ya tengo las parejas realizadas y algunos dibujos digitales de varios personajes...**

**me faltan algunos pero los haré con el tiempo. Y también me puse**

**a crear a los nietos de los personajes XD XD Como no se que decir Melanie se despide.**

**Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8: FINAL DE LA 1ª TEMPORADA

**Wiiii!- corriendo a lo chibi.- Wii!- corriendo a lo chibi. - Wii!- corriendo como un chibi.**

**Estoy corriendo como un chibi porque en este capitulo habrá romance *-* **

**Wii- corriendo como un chibi- Por eso estoy tan emocionada c: si alguien ha visto **

**la imagen del Mixi Max de Lidia que subí al deviantart se me olvido pintarle algunas cosas... ._. y la cosa blanca que hay en su cabeza no se ni lo que es ._. ._. **

**El capitulo: **

Los entrenamientos dieron su fin y todos se dirigían a sus casas. Rensuke y Yumi

iban caminando juntos. No estaban diciendo nada. No habían hablado durante todo el trayecto.

-Yumi...- Rensuke rompió el hielo.- ¿Porque no me hablas?

No tengo ganas de hablar...- respondió la chica mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo?- preguntó el chico. La hija de Kariya solo se paró.

-Miras mucho a Neko... siempre te fijas en ella...- Yumi estaba diciendo lo que estaba pensando.-Rensuke... todo lo que digo es verdad... quiero... quiero... que... te fijes un poco más en mi...- Rensuke se quedo sin palabras por lo que dijo la hija de Kariya. Ella se estaba confesando.

-Yumi...

-Rensuke...- ella seguía mirando al suelo.- Si te dijera que tu me...- la hija de Kariya no pudo acabar la frase porque una luz blanca apareció en frente de ellos. Los dos se quedaron mirando

la luz.

-Tsurugi Rensuke, Kariya Yumi.- dijo alguien. No se podía ver bien por culpa de la luz.- Os estaré

esperando en la Arból del Dorado. Os explicaré como podeis entrar allí. Dentro de unos cuantos meses, id al cuartel del Dorado, teneis que encontrar una puerta que esta sellada. La abrís, y entráis en el Árbol del Dorado. Me despido, adiós.- la luz desapareció.

-¿Que querrá decir?¿Y en que día?- se preguntó el peli-verde.

-Yumi.- llamó una voz femenina de mujer madura. Yumi se giró y vio a su madre.

-Mamá.- respondió ella.- Rensuke, me marchó, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.- le dijo este.

_''Espero verte pronto, papá''_

Ahora era la noche la que caía sobre la ciudad Inazuma. Cada uno de los miembros estaban en sus casas.

En casa de cierta peli-azul, todo era un verdadero caos. El mundo se le venía abajo. Estaba bastante triste. Todo era por culpa de Neko... la chica nueva. La hija de Yukimura abrió

la ventana de su habitación y subió al tejado. Ese era su lugar favorito porque estaba sola.

Allí pensaba lo que podía suceder.

_''Te estaré esperando''_

_-_¿Eh?- Nia miró a todos lados pero no había nada. -Que extraño... juraría que había escuchado algo...- pero la chica no le dio importancia siguió pensando en sus cosas.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, todos los del Raimon quedaron para hablar.

-Bueno, estamos aquí porque hemos escuchado ruidos extraños de personas diciendo "Te estaré esperando" o algo parecido.- explico el hijo mayor de Lidia.

-Sí... es muy extraño... - dijo cerrando los ojos Yue.

-Todo esto es muy extraño... - Ayane estaba pensativa al igual que todos.

-Si... y ayer cuando Rensuke y yo caminabamos una luz aparecio y nos dijo que fuerons dentro de ciertos meses al cuartel del Dorado, que fueramos a una puerta sellada, que la abrieramos y que entraramos en el Árbol del Dorado.

-¿Y que día exactamente?- preguntó Gin a lo que todos asintieron.

-Eso es lo que no sabemos.- dijo un poco furioso el peli-verde.

-Pues estamos listos...- contestó Nao.

Vale, todo era muy extraño, los ruidos, las voces, el Árbol del Dorado... cosas extrañas iban a pasar...

Todos los chicos estaban muy preocupados. Ninguno de sus padres sabían que ellos se marcharían dentro de unos pocos meses.

…...

A la otra mañana siguiente (**Nota: no pensaba que el tiempo fuera tan rápido O.o)**

los chicos del equipo del Raimon estaban en sus respectivas clases, bueno, casi todos, porque

había otra pelea.

-¡AYANO IDIOTA VOY A MATARTE! –Un grito proveniente de Mariko sucumbió a todo el salón del primer grado

-¡Jajajajaja! –El mencionado comenzó a correr por todo el salón arrancando de las garras de la peli-azul laceo- ¡Sólo fue una broma!

-¡NI BROMA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!- La chica seguís persiguiendo al dijo de Hikaru.

El salón de primer grado era todo un caos.

-¡No te tienes que enfadar por eso!

-¡CLARO QUE ME TENGO QUE ENFADAR!- Mariko cogió una silla y la levanto para tirarla

a la cara de este.

-Dejad de pelear- intervino Ayaka, la hija de Kim y Saryuu.- Vuestros gritos se escuchan hasta

en la planta de arriba, chicos, ¿porque siempre discutís?- Mariko y Ayano se miraron a la cara y se sonrojaron un poco y luego miraron otra vez a Ayaka.

-No lo sabemos...- contestaron. Todo el salón entero se cayó de espaldas al estilo anime.

-¿Como no lo vais a saber?- preguntó Aiko que todavía estaba en el suelo.

-Pues...- otra vez Mariko y Ayano.

-Mariko me ama.- saltó diciendo el hijo de Hikaru. Ahora Mariko puso una cara tenebrosa

y le tiro la silla.

-¡Nii-san!- chilló la hermana de este.

-¡TE LO TIENES MERECIDO POR DECIR ESO IMBECIL!- La peli-azul laceo se giró

y cruzo los brazos.

Entonces en ese momento, la secretaria desde la sala del director, dijo por megafonía:

-Alumnos y alumnas del centro. Sabéis que han pasado 4 días desde que estáis aquí, por lo que,

hoy os tenemos que asignar los asientos. Gracias por atendernos.

**··································**

**··································**

El sorteo de los asientos de tercero comenzó. Los puestos eran:

En la primera fila a mano izquierda ; Rensuke y Kira, Kira al lado de la ventana y Rensuke al lado del pasillo. Al lado de ellos a mano derecha; Mio y Mayu, Mayu al lado de la pared y Mio al lado del pasillo. y detrás de estas Ayaka y Yue. Yue al lado de la pared y Ayaka al lado del pasillo.

**··································**

**··································**

El sorteo de asientos en el segundo grado ya había comenzado. Los puestos iban así:

Yukiko y Mutsuki en la primera fila al lado de la ventana; Yukiko al lado de la ventana y Mutsuki al lado del pasillo. Al lado ellos, en la parte derecha, Gin y Yamiko: Gin al lado del pasillo y Yamiko al lado de la pared. En la segunda fila al lado de la ventana, Itsuki y May; May al lado

de la ventana e Itsuki al lado del pasillo. En el lado derecho, Minato y Kirara; Kirara al lado de la pared y Minato al lado del pasillo. En la tercera fila a mano izquierda, Ichiro y Airi; Ichiro al lado del pasillo y Airi al lado de la ventana. A mano izquierda, Kazuo y Alexander; Kazuo al lado

de la pared y Alexander al lado del pasillo. Por desgracia, Saito se quedó solo, pero era lo que él quería.

**··································**

**··································**

Los de primero hacían lo mismo, así quedaron:

En la primera fila Hikari y Hayate; la chica al lado de la ventana y Hayate al lado del pasillo.

A mano derecha, Rose y Aiko; Rose al lado del pasillo y Aiko al lado de la pared.

En la segunda fila detrás de Hikari y Hayate, Mariko y Yayoi; la peli-azul laceo al lado

de la ventana y Yayoi al lado del pasillo. A mano derecha, Nao y Ayane; Ayane al lado

de la ventana y Nao al lado del pasillo. Y Yumi, Ayano y Nia se sentaron juntos porque había

un sitio de tres asientos.

-Que suerte, Ayano, estas rodeado de chicas.- se burló Nao del hijo de Hikaru.

-Callate...- este frunció el ceño.

**··································**

**··································**

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan mujeriego...- se volvió a burlar de él Nao.

-Callaté, que tu te has sentado con mi hermana.

-Pero tu tienes a dos mujeres a tu lado...- Ayano desvió la mirada.

**··································**

**··································**

Neko, en la hora del recreo, se sentó debajo de un árbol. No tenía ningún amigo o amiga, se

sentía muy sola.

-Neko-chan.- llamó una voz conocida para ella.

-Itsuki...- ella levantó la mirada.

-¿Te vienes?- dijo este estendiendo su mano. La chica al principio no dijo nada pero luego aceptó.

Itsuki salió corriendo con Neko agarrada de la mano.

-Sabes Mutsuki...- le empezó a decir Rose al chico.- A tu hermano le gusta Neko...

-Eso es lo que yo pienso...- mirando como su hermano corría junto a Neko.

**··································**

**··································**

Rensuke... ¿cuando llegará el momento?- preguntó Ichiro a su hermano.

-No lo se... pero tiene que haber alguna señal... aunque sea pequeña... pero tiene que haberla.

**··································**

**··································**

La tarde cayo sobre la ciudad Inazuma. Era una de las tardes más preciosas que hubo desde hace

ya mucho tiempo.

-Sabes una cosa Hikari-chan.- le sonrió la hija de Tenma.

-¿Que cosa Aiko-chan?- ella estaba curiosa.

-A mi hermano le...- no acabó la frase porque Hayate le tapo la boca con las manos. Hikari

solo se quedó mirando.

-No es nada, no es nada.- Hayate movía la mano de un lado a otro. Hikari ladeo la cabeza.

**Wiii!- saltando de la alegría.- Primera temporada acabada ^.^ **

**han sido pocos capitulos pero, se me ocurrió dividir la serie en 3 temporadas. **

**Y esta es la temporada más corta del fic ^.^Espero que os haya gustado la primera**

**temporada. :) En la tercera es cuando ellos van al Arbol del Dorado Bl (se supone que es una cara con gafas de sol XD) **

**Y si alguien quiere hacer un dibujo digital de alguno de los Oc's del fic los podeis hacer.**

**Ya hay algunos dibujos en mi deviantart. La cuenta esta en mi perfil ;)**

**Ya me despido. Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9: INICIA DE LA 2ª TEMPORADA

**Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction :) os traigo la segunda temporada de este**

**maravilloso fic :) espero que os guste, no se como me habrá salido el capítulo**

**pero... yo los intento hacer largos pero es que no me llega la inspiración ._.**

**y siento lo de los otros fic... ya los actualizaré... a lo mejor en este verano (en Chile y México**

**será invierno) Y aquí el capitulo de hoy:**

Ichiro comenzó a vagar por los alrededores de Raimon, las clases ya habían terminado. La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían marchado a sus casas, y el resto, se encontraban recreando en los distintos clubs de la escuela. A decir verdad, no había nada interesante que hacer.

-¿Tsurugi-kun?... –Le llamaron por la espalda.

El moreno se dio media vuelta y se topó con Mio quien caminaba sin rumbo alguno.

-¿Aún no te vas a casa? –La hija de Kirino se acercó al muchacho de ojos ámbar.

-No... tengo demasiado tiempo libre como para hacerlo... –Se rascó la cabeza.

-Entiendo... ¿Te importa si voy contigo? –Sonrió.

Ichiro sudó frío- C-Claro... pero... ¿Podrías reservarte tus pensamientos...?

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo... –Comenzó a caminar- ¿Qué tal van las cosas en el primer grado?

-Pues... supongo que bien... a fin de cuentas, todos terminamos en la misma clase –Sonrió para sus adentros. Al ver que Ichiro no prestaba mucha atención, paró en seco- Tsurugi-kun...

-Ichiro está bien... –Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el césped con vista a la cacha de fútbol donde se encontraban todos entrenando.

-Claro... –Tomó asiento junto a él- Entonces, Ichiro.. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El peli-azulado intentó hacer oídos sordos a los pensamientos de su acompañante- ¿Qué sucede?

-Verás... nos conocemos desde pequeños, aún así, nunca hemos sido tan amigos... pero... –Sonrojó- Necesito preguntar algo...

-¿Puedes ir al grano? –Suspiró con pesadez, mas, sus pupilas se dilataron al observar que al otro lado del campo se encontraba una peli-azul bastante peculiar acompañada de Alexander. Las extremidades comenzaron a temblarle.

-¿Ichiro? –Mio se quedó mirándole con extrañeza- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo... yo... –Los ojos le lagrimeaban inconscientemente- Necesito estar solo un momento... –Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr sin rumbo.

-Claro... –Sudó confundida. Si no hubiera mirado a su izquierda, jamás se hubiera percatado de que unos metros más allá se encontraba Yayoi observando la práctica y un poco más allá, Yue asomándose desde las graderías. Su rostro enrojeció como un tomate.

**·····································**

**····································**

La práctica estaba terminando, los muchachos comenzaron a recoger los balones y los managers a repartir las botellas con agua.

Nao aún permanecía sentado en el campo intentando controlar su respiración pese al cansancio.

Ayane le extendió una toalla- Aquí tienes...

El peli-esmeralda le quedó mirando con una expresión inocente- Gracias...

La hija de Hikaru enrojeció y salió disparada hacia su mellizo.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAA! –Minato comenzó a llorar.

-¡Quédate quieto! –Mariko intentaba limpiarle la herida que se había proporcionado en la rodilla.

-¡ME ESTÁS MATANDO! –Chilló.

-¡Si todavía no te hago nada!

-¡Mariko eres mala, me torturas!

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Yuzuki se incorporó al dilema de los gemelos.

Los vellos de Minato se paralizaron y una helada de pelinegro le recorrió la espalda- ¡N-NADA, NADA, SÓLO PRACTICÁBAMOS UNA OBRA DE TEATRO PARA LITERATURA!

-¿Una obra? –La entrenadora ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Sí, sí! –Miró a Mariko asesinamente, y esta a su vez se encogió como un roedor.

-Pues no te creo... no luces como un alumno ejemplar... –Yuzuki se cruzó de brazos- ¿Ya vas decirme lo que te pasa o te lo saco a la fuerza?

-¡Giiiiiiiiiii! –El peli-azul metalizado desordenado retrocedió bruscamente- ¡S-Si es verdad!, ¡Mire, mire! –Sudó- Emm... Em... ¡S-Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión!. ¿Qué es más noble para el alma sufrir los golpes y las flechas de la injusta fortuna o tomar las armas contra un mar de adversidades y oponiéndose a ella, encontrar el fin? Morir, dormir… nada más; y con un sueño poder decir que acabamos con el sufrimiento del corazón y los mil choques que por naturaleza son herencia de la carne… Es un final piadosamente deseable. Morir, dormir, dormir… quizá soñar. Ahí está la dificultad. Ya que en ese sueño de muerte, los sueños que pueden venir cuando nos hayamos despojado de la confusión de esta vida mortal, nos hace frenar el impulso. Ahí está el respeto que hace de tan larga vida una calamidad. Pues quien soportaría los latigazos y los insultos del tiempo, la injusticia del opresor, el desprecio del orgulloso, el dolor penetrante de un amor despreciado, la tardanza de la ley, la insolencia del poder, y los insultos que el mérito paciente recibe del indigno cuando él mismo podría desquitarse de ellos con un puñal. Quejarse y sudar bajo una vida cansada, por el temor a algo después de la muerte – El país sin descubrir de cuya frontera ningún viajero vuelve- aturde la voluntad y nos hace soportar los males que sentimos en vez de volar a otros que desconocemos. La conciencia nos hace cobardes a todos. Y así el nativo color de la resolución enferma por el hechizo pálido del pensamiento y empresas de gran importancia y peso con lo que a esto se refiere, sus corrientes se desbordan y pierden el nombre de acción...- Extendió los brazos para finalizar su obra.

Yuzuki y Mariko se quedaron mirando con un rostro atormentado, les parecía lo más increíble del mundo.

-De acuerdo... t-te creo... –La morena se retiró del lugar.

-¡Me salvé! –Minato extendió los brazos hacia el cielo.

Mariko estaba a punto de llorar- ¡¿Q-Qué has hecho con mi hermano?!

-Tengo un pasado oscuro que ni tú sabes Mari... –Sonrió mientras volvía a mirar su herida- Supongo que puedo vivir con esto...

De la nada una mano pego una tirita sobre la rodilla de Minato con una fuerza, que el golpe sonó como una cachetada muy dolorosa.

-¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA A!

-¡Las heridas se curan burro! –Yamiko comenzó a retirarse con un botiquín en sus manos.

-Valla... creí que sólo yo te había visto caer...

-Esa chica... –Minato intentó contener las lágrimas- Me las va a pagar... –Chilló en un hilo de voz.

**·······························**

**··································**

Yumi comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Unos metros más allá, se encontraba Rensuke observándole con la mirada impregnada en tristeza. Tenía muchas ganas de ir y pedirle disculpas, pero...

-Yo... no volveré a hacer nada que ella no quiera... –Se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Kira los observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Maldita sea... estúpido Rensuke... –Yumi apretaba los dientes fuertemente. Sus pequeños pasos la hacían andar con gracia y rigidez- Todo es su culpa... él... él... ¡Ash! –Bufó enfadadísima.

-Yumi...

La hija de Kariya se giró y se topó con Kira quien la venía siguiendo.

-¿Qué quieres? –Yumi continuó con su camino.

La chica apresuró sus pasos para llegar a la misma altura que su compañera- ¿Por qué estás enfadada con Rensuke?

Los pelos se le crisparon- Eso... no te incumbe...

La hija de Ichino sonrió- Puede que tengas razón pero...Rensuke es importante...

La rubia abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada desafiante- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "_es importante_"?

-No me malinterpretes... lo que quiero decir es que él es importante para nosotros... es el capitán del equipo y más que eso... él es quien nos saca las sonrisas cuando más las necesitamos...

Yumi agachó la cabeza.

-No sé qué tipo de relación tendrán ustedes... pero si te sirve de algo... –Sonrió- Él es muy feliz cuando está cerca de ti... se le nota...

-Kira-san... –Yumi sonrojó levemente pero sin bajar la guardia- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?...

-Pues... una loca chica peli-azulada me enseñó... que hacer amigos... es una de las cosas más valiosas de este mundo... –Tomó la mano de la más chica- Y quizás... creo que me gustaría ayudarte...

Yumi se soltó inmediatamente.

-Deberías confiar más en las personas... y quizás debas hablar con él... –Se volteó para regresar por el camino de donde venía- Tómalo como un consejo- Comenzó a marcharse.

Yumi hizo lo mismo. Siguió todo el camino en silencio, sin pensar ni una sola palabra. Llegando a su casa abrió la puerta y se fue directamente a su habitación.

-¿Yumi? –Clara terminaba de fregar los platos.

-Ya llegué... –Contestó sin muchas ganas.

-La cena ya va a estar lista... ¿Quieres que-

-No tengo hambre mamá... gracias... –Interrumpió y cerró la puerta.

-Yumi... –Clara pareció envolverse dentro de tristeza pura.

Pasaron las horas y Yumi seguía encerrada en su cuarto, sentada sobre su cama, abrazándose las rodillas. La ventana estaba abierta, así que la brisa de la noche podía entrar frescamente para reorganizarle un poco las ideas.

Sonrojó- Acaso él...

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta y lo que pareció un brócoli marrón se asomó por la puerta sigilosamente- ¿Hija, aún estás despierta?

-Sí... lo estoy...

Kariya y Clara ingresaron a la habitación de la menor. Ambos se subieron a la cama dejando a Yumi en medio y comenzaron a abrazarla.

La peli-azul-verdoso ni siquiera se molestó en protestar, un abrazo en aquellos momentos angustiantes, era lo que más necesitaba.

-¿Está todo en orden?... –Kariya comenzó a desacomodarse la corbata para sentir más comodidad.

La muchacha no respondió.

-Yumi... –Clara sonrió dulcemente- Si tienes algún problema, o lo que sea... sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros...

-Tu mamá tiene razón... ¿Qué sería de nosotros si no pudiéramos ayudarte?

La chica inconscientemente comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas llenas de amargura. Definitivamente había sido un mal día. Recogió las rodillas y se acurrucó en el regazo de Kariya mientras Clara le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ya, ya, todo está bien... –Kariya no podía dejar de sonreír. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que no tenía a su querida hija tan cerca del. Hacía tiempo, que no tenía ese contacto tan cercano como aquella vez que nació. Sentirla llorar.

-Yumi... sabes que para tu mamá y para mí eres lo más importante en el mundo... me apena saber que estás mal y no puedo hacer nada para resolverlo... –Sonrió- El día en que naciste, fue el día más importante de mi vida... está claro, me tomó por sorpresa... pero eso no deja de verificar que eres mi alegría más grande...

Clara sonrió aún más- No tengas vergüenza, todo puede solucionarse de alguna manera... Y si te sirve de algo... yo pasé lo mismo con tu padre...

Yumi levantó la cabeza.

-¿Pasar qué? –Kariya interrogó con curiosidad.

-Tú calla, esto es entre madre e hija...

-Ah, bueno ya...

-¿Cómo sabes de eso? –Yumi abrió los ojos.

Nishizono rió con gracia- Una madre siempre estará conectada, o conectado en mi caso, con sus hijos... si algún día llegas a serlo, creo que lo comprenderás.

-No sé si eso... –Bajó la cabeza.

-Ánimo... sólo debes pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas...

La noche transcurrió a un paso imperceptible, Yumi ya había caído dormida de tanto llorar, por su parte, Kariya y Clara se hallaban satisfechos en la sala de estar de su hogar.

-¿Crees que esté más tranquila? –Kariya bebía un poco de café para calmar los nervios.

Clara echó una mirada disimulada al cuarto de la castaña- Es mi hija... así que estoy segura de que sabrá qué hacer...

**._. ._. ._. no se ni que decir... ._. espero que os haya gustado y saqué ideas del fic de Miche Kirkland ._. **

**¿Porque Yumi le iba a decir a Rensuke que lo amaba y luego dice en su casa que puede que ella lo ame?**

**¿Oc ha gustado este cutre capitulo?**

**¿Quien quiere ver a sus nietos XD?**


End file.
